


A New Rule

by SakinaRiver



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakinaRiver/pseuds/SakinaRiver
Summary: A hidden secret flips Amoi on its head, leaving Riki to wonder if he should help pick up the peices.





	1. Setting the Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This is probably going to be the longest FF of my life. It's currently sitting at 43,650 words (77 pags in Word) and I still have a few things up my sleeve for writing. Also none of it has been edited yet so that always makes it fun. 
> 
> This first chapter is just a little tiny "Setting the stage" since I have it moving forward from ANK left off. Chapter two we will jump right into the fun.

No matter where you were, looking up at the sky that night made it seem as if the sun was raising early. Located in the middle of nowhere, a massive explosion lit up the darkness like nothing anyone had ever seen before.

At the source of the explosion, security droids stood by, shielding the preprogramed targets.

“Iason, are you alright,” Raoul said as he removed the needle from Iason’s left arm. “You will feel the effects of the poison, but this should stop it from spreading further in your lungs.”

 He tried to look around but everything was fuzzy. “Riki,” he asked with a hoarse voice.

Raoul sighed. “I gave him a dose first, as well as a sedative. He will be asleep for a few hours while his body clears out the poison. I’m having you both taken to my lab where I will monitor you.”

Iason nodded slowly, his body still in shock. The last thing he remembered was them both smoking the cigarettes as the building was collapsing around them. But now he was outside and could tell they were a small distance from the explosion. “Thank you, Raoul,” Iason said after a minute.

“You’re welcome,” Raoul said as he stepped away from Iason. “I have my team setting up the equipment so I can restore your legs,” he added. “When you wake up, both you and Riki should be clear of the poison.”

His eye lids were heavy.

All he wanted to do was hold Riki in his arms. When Riki returned to his side, emotions erupted within him that he had never felt before.

Without wanting to, his eyes shut and he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Riki rolled over in the bed, annoyed by the sounds that were coming from outside of the room. He groaned as he tried to drown out the sound but there was no doing it. Even with pillows pushed to his ears, he could still hear the noise from the penthouse. Sounded like Cal was moving furniture.

After about thirty minutes, the noise stopped and he was able to drift back off to sleep. His sore body helped him in the desire to sleep, allowing him to drift off quickly.

“Riki,” a voice called out in the room.

“Go away,” Riki groaned as he curled deeper into the blankets.

“Riki, wake up man,” the voice repeated.

He woke with a start when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “What the hell…Norris?”

The mongrel smiled. “Hey man. Come on, we need to go,” he said as he ran around the bed. “God this place is huge. Where are your clothes?”

Riki sat up and followed the other. “Norris…the hell you doing here?”

Norris turned to look back at Riki, sitting on the bed. “Some tech guy managed to hack the system. They took control of that psychotic computer.”

“What,” he whispered. “What happened to the Blondies?”

“They’ve been turned off. After finding the way in, Katze found a way to control the Blondies and other elites,” Norris said as he opened a random door. “Your clothes in here?”

“Yeah,” Riki replied as he slid out of the bed. “Mongrels are taking over,” he asked as he grabbed his boxers and slipped in them before entering the closet. “What are you looking for?”

Norris turned around. “Clothes. No way in fuck these are yours.”

Riki sighed as he walked over to his section of the closet. “They are,” he mumbled as he grabbed some pants and a shirt.

“Listen, right now we need to get you out of here. The guys are waiting for us,” Luka said as he walked past Riki.

Once he was dressed, he slowly walked out of the room and down the hallway. Looking around, he understood the noise from earlier. The penthouse was a wreck.

“About time,” Sid said from his spot on the couch while some unknown mongrels ran around the penthouse. “Ready to go,” he asked as he stood.

Riki opened his mouth to reply but stopped when he noticed Cal laying on the floor with blood on his clothing. “Cal…the hell did you guys do to him?”

“Nothing much,” a mongrel he had never seen before said. “Just had a few questions for him that he didn’t want to answer is all.”

Rage inside him made him want to kick the guys ass, but his body was too sore for that. Any of these fuckers could easily take him down after the night he and Iason had. Instead he walked over to Cal and helped him sit up. “Hey kid, you alright?”

“Mas..ter…Riki,” Cal whimpered. “Sor…ry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about. Go ahead and sleep. I’m not going to leave you here,” he said as he stood and pulled Cal with him. “Sid, give me a hand with him.”

Norris and Sid exchanged looks at the sight. “Why are we taking him with us? He’s an elite’s servant.”

Riki paused. “He’s as much one of my guys as you two are. Kid protected me a lot from that bastard Blondie,” Riki said while trying to support Cal’s weight.

Sid shrugged and walked over to them. In a single move, he had Cal over his right shoulder. “You look like shit. Doubt you could even move if you tried to carry him alone,” Sid said with a smile.

“Yeah…that Blondie was a sadistic fuck,” Riki mumbled.

“Are we done here then,” the mongrel from before asked.

Norris rolled his eyes in reply. “Cool it already, Jake. Not like those ass holes can break past the security your boss setup. Even if they manage to, we still have Katze’s system.”

Riki listened silently for a minute. “Let’s get going, just in case,” he mumbled. Without another word he walked out the door, followed by Sid and Norris.

As they walked through the lobby of Eos Tower one, Riki noticed that all of the pets from upstairs had been dragged into the lobby along with their attendants. They were all afraid and unknowing of what was going on.

“Cal,” a furniture called out as he tried to stand and run to the group.

The teen was intercepted by another of the mongrels in the lobby who pushed him back to the ground. “Get back on the ground, fake mongrel.”

Riki stopped and turned to look at who was yelling. Raoul’s furniture, Jan. With how close Iason and Raoul were, Cal and Jan ended up working together a lot. There was even a time when Jan had to watch him while Cal was away.

“That’s enough,” Riki said as he turned to the mongrel that was following the group, Jake. “Tell your goons to cool it the fuck off. No one here is a threat to them. The furniture’s are trained to protect the pets of the household. Stop picking fights, and they will behave.”

Jake rolled his eyes. “What’s it matter? Pets are worthless without someone to care for them, and these rejected mongrels don’t have any purpose outside of caring for the pets. Not even sure what we are going to do with them. Boss hasn’t commented yet.”

Once again Riki had to hold himself back. He really wanted to kick the mongrel’s ass. “Jan, Cal is fine,” Riki called out while he held Jake’s glare. “No thanks to this ass hole,” he said as he walked towards a table and jumped on it.

He took a second to stop from yelling out in pain. “Your Masters are gone, and they won’t be coming back. Don’t be stupid and fight for something that will only get your ass kicked,” he said as he looked around at all the scared pets. “You were created in labs for the pleasure of a bunch of perverts to sit and watch and help boost their own image. You’re free now. For now, the attendants will lead you back home. You will all be restricted to remain home until further plans have been developed,” he said as he looked around. “Issue with that, Jake?’

The mongrel sighed and started walking. “Whatever,” he said as he started towards the gates of Eos.

Riki glanced down at Jan then over to Norris. He nudged with his head for his friend to come over.

“Sup man,” Norris said as he leaned on the table.

Riki sighed as he plopped down on the table. “Not sure I can get down on my own,” he mumbled. “Give me a hand.”

Norris chuckled as he grabbed Riki’s fore arm and pulled him off the table. “Should really take care of yourself before everyone else, Riki. Seems like you could use some rest.”

“Someday I’ll think about that,” Riki mumbled. “I was trying to sleep before you decided to wake me up,” he growled. “I need to see Katze.”

“Plan is to get you to a meeting with Valen asap,” Norris said as he moved to offer the option to help Riki. “These idiots boss,” he whispered when he saw the confusion on Riki’s face.

He shook his head as he stood straight. “Katze first,” he said as he looked around. “I need info from him in order to be able to have a conversation with this Valen guy.”

It took a moment for the group to walk out to the waiting cars. “They left without us,” Norris laughed. “Least they left us a car. Anyone know how to drive though?”

“Yeah but I might pass out,” Riki mumbled as he opened the door to the passenger seat and sat down.

“I can drive,” Cal said so softly only Sid heard him.

He raised a brow before setting the younger down and leaning him against the car for support. “He’s awake.”

Cal turned his head to the left and looked at Riki. “I can drive,” he repeated.

“You sure, kid? That’s a nice shiner you got on your left eye. Can you even see out of it?”

Cal nodded slowly. “I can use auto pilot in city, then switch over to manual to get to where Katze is,” he said after a deep breath. “I assume he’s still at his office?”

Both Sid and Norris looked at Riki.

“Whatever,” Riki said as he slid in the car and closed the door. Once he was in, he closed his eyes to try and rest.

Sid shrugged as he helped Cal to the other side of the hover car. Once he had the teen in, he jumped in the back where Norris was already waiting.

“Let’s go,” Riki mumbled.

Cal set the auto pilot to take them to the edge of Midas. “Should I let Katze know we are coming,” he asked after the car took off.

“Sure, why not,” Riki sighed. “Tell him to have some high-level pain meds waiting for me when we get there.”

“Hey Riki…I wanna know,” Norris asked with a lowered voice. “Last time we saw you, you were licking that Blondies boot. When I woke you up…it didn’t seem like you were just some pet.”

Riki opened his eyes and stared out the window. “Because I wasn’t just his pet anymore. The more you know, the more at risk you two will be once we get out of this car.”

Norris was silent for a moment. “Riki, did you need to be saved from that Blondie?”

Quietly Cal glanced over at Riki after he finished sending the secure message to Katze. Numerous things had changed between when he first entered the residence, and now. He personally witnessed the relationship between them grow.

“No,” he mumbled before closing his eyes again. “But for all anyone needs to know, all he did was torture me.”

The rest of the ride was silent. “We’re here,” Cal said softly as he turned the car off.

It took a few minutes for the group to get out of the car and into the abandoned looking building. Once they were at the first scanner, Riki triggered the security panel. The door slid open almost instantly to allow them entry.

“Katze, where are my drugs,” Riki called out as he opened the office door.

“Hello to you too,” Katze mumbled as he tapped away on the keyboard. “Table. Some for Cal too.”

Riki smiled as he walked in the room and over to the couch. He plopped down and picked up the pill. He tossed it in his mouth and swallowed, leaning his head back on the couch.

Cal slowly picked up the pill and took it. Once he swallowed it, he started to walk towards a corner to wait for orders.

“Cal, end of the hall, right door. There’s a bed you can rest in, as well as a medical kit and change of clothes. You need some rest,” Katze said before standing. He waited until Cal was down the hall to make his next comment. “Oh great, you brought friends.”

“The fuck is going on, Katze,” Riki growled. “Who is this Valen guy?”

The former furniture glared at the two mongrels. “You two can go now.”

“They know,” Riki mumbled. “Just talk.”

He glared at the two then back at Riki. “You might as well take seats then,” Katze mumbled as he walked to his desk and grabbed the pack of smokes. He took one out then tossed the pack at Riki, hitting him in the chest with it.

“Ow,” Riki mumbled as he sat correctly and took a cigarette out of the pack. He used the lighter inside to light the end. “How the hell did they take out Jupitar and the Blondies,” he asked as he tossed the pack on the table.

Katze sighed before sitting down across from Riki. “There was a file. It allowed anyone with access to be able to take control of an Elite. I believe it is the same system Jupitar would use when she needed to override one of them.”

“What the fuck…why didn’t you tell Iason,” Riki yelled. “You’re supposed to help protect him!”

He sighed in reply. “I did bring it to Iason, brat.” He glanced over at the two mongrels again. “Okay, you two really need to go take a walk. I’m not having this conversation in front of you. Doubt Riki wants you to know what that bastard did to him.”

“Give up, Katze. I told you they know. I trust my gang won’t rat on me, right guys?”

They looked at one another. “We were there when Riki bowed down to the Blondie,” Sid mumbled.

“We aren’t going to say anything. Hard to control who you fall in love with,” Norris mumbled. “We’ve got your back, Riki. You’re our only leader.”

“See,” Riki said as he took another drag of the cigarette. “So, you brought it to Iason and he didn’t do anything?”

Katze sighed again. “He told me to make a backup plan for you,” he mumbled. “He said he would take it to Orphe and have him handle it. Either Orphe didn’t do anything, or Valen found a way around the patch Orphe made.”

Riki was silent. “So where do you stand in all this?”

“You will go back to Apatia. Take Iason’s apartment there and call it a small step towards retribution for what he did to you. Keep Cal with you. I’m also going to send an experimental subject of Raoul’s to stay with you.”

“What,” Riki moaned. “I don’t want some idiot living with me.”

“You don’t get a choice, Riki. I need somewhere to store Kiley where she will be safe. And I can’t think of anywhere safer than near you,” Katze said firmly as he grabbed a data slate. “All anyone needs to know, she is Raoul’s pet and you two kept getting pared together to attempt breading.”

“What is she really?”

Katze was silent. “Think of her as an external storage system. Valen is wiping the minds of the Elites that could challenge him and find a way to break past the mind blocks. Luckily, he isn’t smart enough to tell one from the other, so he’s just going randomly. I was able to create a backup of both Iason and Raoul’s mind and they are stored in her body, in case we need them later.”

Sid stepped forward. “Are you saying that you want the Blondies back in power?”

Katze sighed. “What you don’t realize, is there are planets out there that want to destroy us. The Blondies are the only reasons that we haven’t been attacked. Without them, this planet could be gone in a matter of weeks.”

Silently Riki stood. “Guess it’s time to move on to talk to this Valen guy. Send Cal once he feels better,” he said as he turned towards the two mongrels.

“Not going to ask the question you really want to ask?”

He paused and turned back to look at Katze. “Why would I ask something I know the answer to? Only Iason can remove it,” he said before turning back to his guys and walking out of the office.

…

 

 

“Riki the Dark, this is truly an honor,” a mongrel with messy brown hair said as he stood up. “You look like shit.”

Riki narrowed his eyes before plopping down in an empty chair. Sid and Norris both took spots standing behind him. “Kind of what happens when you are being bent to a Blondies sadistic will,” he mumbled. “Guessing you are the guy I should be thanking for my freedom.”

The mongrel smiled widely. “Valen, nice ta meet ya. Growing up I heard stories about you all the time, back in Guardian. You were a bit of a legend there. Then getting out on the streets, everyone knew of you but no one had seen you. Till you randomly came back for a year and half. I wanted to track ya down, but I was off world and then you were gone when I got back.”

He was silent. “Yeah, was running around but then got forced back by the ass hole.” He froze when he saw Aisha walk into the room with a serving tray in his hands. “Not something I ever thought I would see.”

Valen looked over his shoulder, then plopped back onto the couch. “We are experimenting on this one. Least he’s easy on the eyes. Most of them are, but I really like this one,” he said as he took a drink off the tray.

Once the drink was removed, Aisha walked over to Riki and held the tray out.

Slowly Riki took the drink and sipped the amber liquid. “Damn, that’s good.” He watched as Aisha walked out of the room. “So that’s the program, huh?”

“Haven’t got speech working right,” Valen mumbled. “We limited the words they can use, and that worked out fine. But programing them to reply isn’t working right.”

“Can I see one of the code sources,” Riki asked as he set the drink down.

Valen shrugged and glanced over at one of the guys in the room. “Get him a computer.”

One of the men jumped up and ran into another room. He came back after a minute and handed a laptop to Riki.

He started to open it when he saw there was a folded paper on it. Curios, he unfolded the paper and looked at the image of Raoul Am staring back at him. An evil smile appeared on his face as he opened the computer. “Looks like basic coding.”

“I got bored and simplified the program a bit. This way anyone can use it to complete the desired function,” Valen said as he took a swig of the drink.

Riki played with the program to see what features were available. “Guessing this little dot on the map is where he’s sitting?”

The other nodded. “Downstairs in the basement. Want him up here to play with?”

The smile on his face grew. “Fuck yeah,” he said as he looked over the screen.

“Wake him up, then have him follow the map,” Valen said as he finished the drink. “Give it a shot.”

Riki nodded as he entered the commands and drew the map. He waited while he watched the dot move across the map and enter the room.

“Ah, I should warn you. We’ve found that on the ones we haven’t messed with the minds of yet, that they have short delays. Like they are fighting the command. Don’t try to enter it again, just wait; he’ll obey if eventually,” Valen said with a smile.

“This could be fun,” Riki said as Raoul walked to stand before him.

Sid and Norris exchanged glances before trying to get closer to the screen. They were both concerned that Riki might try something.

Riki leaned his head back and glared. “This fucker used to degrade me whenever possible. Few times I dreamed of killing him. Think he shared that thought. I know he wanted to kick me to the curb more than once,” he said as he sat normal in order to start typing. “Let’s try this,” he whispered before looking up at Raoul.

The blonds mouth opened by no words came out. Instead he tried to fight the order that was given, but eventually the program won. “Riki is amazing.”

“There you go,” Valen said with a laugh. “Flag that code for me, will yeah? All of the codes entered on these systems get backed up in case something happens later. But if you flag the code, it will stand out when I go in and review later. Helps me learn what to fix and what to tweak.”

Riki nodded as he completed the action. After, he entered another code that had Raoul walking before him and kneeling down. With his right hand, he reached down and lifted the boot. He leaned down and kissed the top of it. “Payback’s a bitch,” Riki mumbled.

 The glare coming from the blonde’s green eyes was enough to make both Sid and Norris step back. “One creepy fucker,” Sid mumbled.

“Tempted to make him lick it,” Riki replied as he held Raoul’s glare. He blinked and instead entered a command for him to stand. “Care to give us a show? Just like the time that you asked Iason to force me to do. Or like I was forced to do at that stupid party.”

Valen couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah, I like this guy,” he said as he stood. “Take the blondie back to the basement. I have some stuff to do. You’re welcome to anything you’d like, Riki. If you want to stay here, I have a spare room upstairs.”

He held up the laptop for someone to take it. “I’m good. Having to serve that bastard for five years, I’m taking the apartment he had in Apatia,” he said as he stood. “And I’m taking your pet, Kiley,” he said as he poked Raoul in the chest. “Don’t worry, we’ll have that kid you always wanted. And once it’s born, I’ll come by and rub the fact that you can’t touch it in your face,” Riki said before walking over to his guys. “Dumb question, where’s Luke?”

“Someone had to hold down the base,” Norris said with a shrug.

“Let’s go,” Riki said as he started towards the door. “I need a fucking nap. Since someone decided to wake me up,” he growled as he walked out of the room.

Norris sighed as they walked out of the room. “Sorry for being nice and getting you out of the Ivory tower.”

…

Raoul was led back to the dimly lit basement where he was once again secured to the wall, just in case they broke free.

Once the Mongrels left, Raoul looked over at Iason who was sitting in the corner. “Sex,” he said, narrowing his eyes. The limited words they had available made it hard to communicate between one another, likely as planned. “Hard…harder.”

Iason looked over at his friend, trying to figure out what the words meant. Sex…hard…harder. Riki maybe? “Yes.”

“Deeper.”

He had to have seen Riki. “R….R….” he couldn’t finish it. No matter how many times they tried to force statements out, they all failed.

Raoul closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o/


	3. Chapter 3

Riki walked into the apartment and stopped in the entry way. It had been a year since he had last been in the apartment in Apatia.

“Master Riki,” Cal said as he walked into the entry way. “Welcome back. Can I get you and your friends anything?”

“You should be resting, Cal,” Riki said as he walked in the living room. “Go back to bed.”

He looked to the side then back at Riki. “Lady Kiley is here,” Cal said softly. “She went straight to the Master Bedroom once we arrived.”

Riki nodded. “That’s fine,” he mumbled as he plopped on the couch. “Sid, Norris. I’m sorry about all this.”

“It’s fine,” Sid replied. “Why didn’t you ever say the Blondies names?”

“He doesn’t need to know their names,” he mumbled. “I could tell with that program they can only erase the minds of one at a time, and even that takes a few days because they have to be careful what they delete.”

Norris raised a brow. “But this all just started yesterday. He had the one already under complete control from what I could tell.”

Riki stared up at the ceiling. “Yeah. Some how they got Aisha while he was on vacation. Thought it was strange that his furniture wasn’t in the lobby. They are doing one of the guys I never really interacted with. Dunno what he did in Eos.”

“What are you going to do about your Blondie,” Sid asked as he walked in and plopped on the couch.

“Don’t know yet. I’m going to sleep like crap for a while,” he mumbled as he closed his eyes. “Cal, if you are going to stand around and not sleep, more pain meds would be great.”

Cal nodded. “Of course,” he said as he walked out of the room.

“I need to find a way to get to Iason. I need to see him,” he said as he opened his eyes. “I’m going to bed. You two are welcome to stay or go,” he said as he stood and met Cal in the kitchen. He took the pills and kicked them back. “Did Katze give you info on this kid?”

“She isn’t a kid,” Cal whispered. “She wasn’t designed to be a pet. But yes, Katze gave me information on her.”

Riki sighed as he looked around. “We need to find a way to get stuff from the penthouse without anyone raising a brow.”

Cal nodded. “I’ll reach out to Katze in the morning.”

The other nodded as he turned towards the living room. “This place has like five bedrooms…maybe more. You guys are welcome to stay, like I said. Just don’t cause issues for Cal. Kid needs to rest more than I do. And before you ask, I do plan to kick Jake’s ass at some point,” he said as he started towards the bed room.

Once in the door, he saw the form laying on the bed. Walking closer, her was able to tell that Kiley wasn’t a kid like he expected. She had to have been around his age as well, if only a little younger. He shrugged as he walked up to the bed and stripped down to just his boxers. After he crawled in the large bed but was careful not to touch her. Last thing he needed was her freaking out on him.

His eyes popped open when he felt something press against his back. “The hell,” he whispered as he turned his head to look back. He was surprised to see that she had curled up next to him.

“Riki,” she whispered as she dug into the mongrels back.

The way she said his name…it sounded like the way Iason would say it. “Iason,” he mumbled. When there was no reply, he just laid there and let tears drip onto the pillow until he finally fell asleep.

…

 

 

“Iason,” Riki cried as Iason finally let him release. Hours of rough sex and this was only the third time he released. In the past he hated when Iason would do this to him. But now….

Iason leaned down and kissed Riki’s neck. “Beautiful,” Iason whispered as he kissed Riki’s ear. “Your voice when you release. I almost want to hear it more.”

“Could let me release once it’s built up,” Riki replied as he mixed his fingers in the blond hair. “No more, I’m empty.”

The other smiled as he adjusted to kiss Riki’s lips. “You don’t sound as good if you release as you go. Your voice when you are restricted is more arousing,” Iason said as he fell next to Riki, on the mongrel’s right.

Slowly Riki looked around the room. “It’s almost morning,” he groaned. “How can you keep me up all night like this? Just because you only need an hour to reboot….”

“Enough, Riki,” Iason said firmly. “You will be able to sleep as long as you wish. First, we will go shower.”

He took a deep breath in reply. “Not sure I can stand after that.”

Iason chuckled as he crawled out of bed and walked around it to the bathroom. He turned on the shower to let the water get to the desired temperature before returning for Riki. “Come, Riki.”

Carefully Riki crawled to the edge of the bed and groaned. “My ass hurts.”

“I’m sure,” Iason said as he helped Riki stand. Together they walked to the bathroom. “In,” he said as he opened the glass door to the standing shower.

Riki grabbed the support bar in the shower and used it to hold himself up. He stepped under the spray of the warm water and relaxed. “Yeah, that feels good,” he mumbled.

Iason smiled as he stepped in behind Riki. “Lean back,” Iason whispered as he set his right hand on Riki’s chest. “Your skin is soft as always.”

“I feel your happiness behind me, Iason,” Riki said as he activated the soap dispenser. It took a moment, but he turned around to face Iason and started running his soapy hands over his chest. “We need a vacation, Iason. A week with no interruptions.”

“That would be wonderful, my love. Once Aisha returns from his break, I will put in the request. Perhaps we will go off world…or back to Apatia and unplug the communication console,” Iason said as he started running his soapy hands up and down Riki’s back and sides.

Riki thought for a moment. “Apatia would work. I’m disconnecting the door chime though.” He ran his left hand down Iason’s right arm while using his own right arm to press against Iason’s chest. “You’re going to try and take residency in my ass if we go on vacation, aren’t you,” Riki mumbled.

Iason leaned down to kiss the others lips. “I will be sure to give you a break,” he said as he moved his right hand to the middle of Riki’s back. “Lean into the water.”

Carefully Riki leaned back and let the spray hit his head, wetting his hair. As the water dripped, it washed away the soap on his body as well. “Your turn,” he said as he used Iason’s arm to pull himself back up.

“I’ll keep the signs,” Iason said as he activated the shampoo dispenser.

“Doesn’t Raoul go insane when he can tell you haven’t washed your hair after sex,” Riki mumbled as he scooped the liquid off Iason’s hand and mixed it in his hair. “Are you trying to get him mad at me?”

He reached up and lathered the spot Riki missed. “I get entertainment when Raoul is thinking secretly about how to can take you in the middle of the night, experiment on you, and dispose of your body without me knowing.”

Riki sighed as he stepped back and rinsed off. “That’s a nice little mental image,” he mumbled. “Make the giant prick angry at me…the fuck did you come up with that from? Kind of dark.”

“Raoul told me a very long time ago that he would do it in order to get you out of my life,” he said as he grabbed the shower head and rinsed himself off of soap. He held it over Riki for a moment before clipping it back in place. “I want one more round with you today, Riki.”

He groaned before placing his forehead on Iason’s chest. “Can I just do oral or something? I’m empty I tell you.”

Iason reached forward and turned the water off. He carefully spun Riki around so that he was holding on to the support bar. “I know you can go more than three, Riki. Five is your maximum,” he said as he ran his fingers down Riki’s spine.

The mongrel moaned when he felt the finger enter his rectum. “Damn perverted Blondie. You’re carrying me back to bed when you’re done.”

He removed his finger and kissed Riki’s spine between the shoulder blades. “Take a deep breath, Riki.” After saying that, Iason slammed himself into Riki’s anus.

“Fuck,” Riki cried as he tried to pull away. “Too hard,” he cried.

“You’ll adjust,” Iason whispered. “You feel so good. Even after all these years, you are so tight,” Iason said as he curled forward. “My perfect glove.”

Riki groaned in reply. “Get it over with already,” he cried. “Before you split me in half.”

“I would never break you, Riki,” Iason said before he started to thrust in and out. After a few repeats, he removed his left hand from Riki’s hip, and reached for the smaller manhood.

“Shit,” Riki cried out. “Don’t do that unless you’re going to let me release,” he complained.

Iason kissed Riki’s spine as he ran his fingers over the pet ring. With his bare finger, he was able to activate one of the two programed functions for manual control: tighten and loosen.

“Gaw,” Riki cried out. “Loosen it,” he screamed. “Iason!”

“Not yet,” Iason grunted. “I need more,” he said as he continued his assault.

There was nothing else to do then cry out. Words didn’t exist anymore as Iason pushed him harder. “Ia….”

“More.”

Riki lowered his head. He hated when Iason got like this. There wasn’t enough sex in the world to satisfy his Blondie some days. All he could do was wait while Iason devoured him.

Once Iason was done, he ran his finger over the ring at the base of Riki’s member. “Release, my pet,” Iason whispered as he thrust a few more times before releasing when he felt Riki’s body spasm.

“You’re obsessed with sex,” Riki cried as he tried to stand up. “Get out of my ass already,” he mumbled.

Iason pulled Riki backwards and pressed his chest to the others back. “The warmth is to be desired.”

“My balls hurt,” he panted. “Are you satisfied for now?”

“For the next hour, yes.” Carefully he removed himself and grabbed the shower head. He sprayed both of them down before turning the water off again.

He sighed in reply. “I can’t walk,” he mumbled.

Iason smiled before lifting Riki up. He Stepped out of the shower and set Riki down on the toilet. “Sit here for a moment.”

“No where better to put me,” Riki mumbled before leaning back. “Can I have a…” he paused when Iason handed him a towel. “Thanks.”

“I’ll be back after I get dressed,” Iason said as he existed the bathroom and walked into the closet.

Riki sighed as he closed his eyes. Hopefully he wouldn’t pass out on the toilet.

Iason smiled when he walked in the bathroom again, fully dressed. He walked up to the mirror and brushed out his long blond hair. “I almost want to just not go in at all.”

“I need you to go now. I can’t move on account of you trying to fuck me to death,” Riki growled. “I’m going to end up in bed all freaking day now.”

He chuckled as he picked Riki up and carried him to the bed, setting him in the middle. “Sleep well my love,” he said before pulling the sheets up and kissed his forehead. He leaned down and kissed Riki’s lips as well. “When I get home tonight, we will relax in a very long and hot bath. Perhaps a massage?”

Riki sneered in reply. “For you or for me?”

“Of course, for you, Riki. I love you. I’ll see you tonight,” he said before kissing Riki’s lips again.

“Later,” Riki mumbled before rolling over and curling into the blankets.

Iason sighed as he exited the room. “Cal, Riki is to not be disturbed. He won’t need breakfast,” he said as he walked into the living room.

Quietly Cal stepped forward with the cloak in his hands. “Yes Master.”

“Around lunch time, take him pain medication and a mild sedative,” he said as he took the cloak. “It would be best if he sleeps until I return home.”

“As you order. Is there anything else I can do for him?”

The blond thought for a moment. “Request a massage oil that will assist with sore muscles,” he said before heading to the door. “Delay dinner a few hours. Riki and I will be relaxing when I return home,” he said before leaving the penthouse.

Cal waited a minute before walking to the console and placing the order for the oil as well as a sedative since they didn’t have any left. Once the order was submitted, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cold water out of the fridge. As quiet as possible, he walked into the Master Bedroom and set the sealed bottle on the bedside table.

“Cal,” Riki mumbled from the middle of the bed.

Slowly he turned to the other mongrel. “I’m sorry, did I wake you?”

“No,” he replied as he sat up. “Faked falling asleep to get Iason out. He gone?”

“Yes, Master left a few minutes ago.”

Riki nodded slowly. “I need a smoke and some pain meds.”

“Master requested I not give you any until lunch time,” he said firmly. “You can barely move, and you can’t smoke in here.”

The older sighed. “Iason said what’s his is mine. Which means this is my place too. If I want to smoke in here, I will.”

Cal stepped forward with a worried look. “Master will punish you when he comes home then.”

“He owes me after fucking me so hard that I can’t walk. Just go get the pain meds and my smokes,” Riki said before falling back onto the bed. “That hurt,” he mumbled.

Silently Cal nodded his head before walking out of the room to collect the requested items. He grabbed the pack of cigarettes from the table, and two pain pills from the cabinet before returning to the room. “I’ll set them…” he paused. He walked to the side of the bed, and quickly set the items next to the water before double checking for Riki’s pulse. “He fell asleep,” he sighed. “Rest well, Riki,” Cal said as he took the pills and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written myself into a paperbag and can't get out. Someone send help...lol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited version posted. No major changes, just some typos.

His head hurt as he stumbled through the apartment and into the living room. “Cal, can you cover the windows,” he called out as he walked around with his eyes closed.

“Of course,” Cal replied as he ran to activate the curtains to close. “Breakfast is on the table.”

Riki opened his eyes, expecting to see Iason sitting at the table waiting for him. Sadly, there were just three mongrels stuffing their faces. “The fuck, when did Luke get here?”

Luke looked up and smiled. “These two sent out a notification that you were staying here, so I headed over. This food is fucking awesome by the way.”

The teen blushed as he walked towards the kitchen.

Slowly Riki walked up and plopped in the seat Iason would normally occupy. “Cal, you’re short a plate,” he called out.

“Expecting another guest,” Cal asked as he set the fresh decanter of coffee on the table.

Riki pointed at the empty seat next to Norris, across from Sid. “Sit down and eat. Don’t need you passing out from not eating.”

Cal was silent for a moment then walked back into the kitchen to grab a plate. Once he returned, he walked around Riki and sat next to Norris. Without a word he took some of the food and placed it on his plate and started eating.

When he saw Cal eating, he reached forward and filled his own plate. “Anything from Katze…wait, did you two bring Luke up to speed?”

“You mean that you were enjoying your time between the sheets with your blondie,” Luke sneered. “I’m with these two; I got your back.”

Riki sighed as he looked around the group. “We went through a lot of shit together. After everything Guy did…I was amazed by some of the things that Iason did for me. Yeah, he is a sadistic ass at times, but we had a good relationship.”

“Great relationship there,” Sid mumbled.

Riki smiled before taking a bite. “You wouldn’t say that if you were there for the sex,” he said as he kept eating. “The kind of sex that has you passing out by the time you’re done.”

Norris nodded in reply. “Yeah, that’s the good kind all right. Kind of wish I could get some Blondie action now.”

“Yeah…your hips just feel like they are going to shatter,” Riki mumbled between bites. He was silent for a few minutes while he thought. “Katze is loyal to Iason. He will help Valen with whatever he needs, but secretly try and find a way to help Iason.”

Sid leaned back in his chair once he finished eating. “That program allows you a lot of features…but he said that everything gets logged. Even if you wanted to, you can’t input any codes.”

“Does prove to be a problem,” Riki said as he pushed the food around.

“There’s something you don’t see every day,” Luke mumbled.

Riki and Norris followed the other twos eyes. “That’s a nice sight,” Norris replied.

Quickly Cal jumped up and stopped the young lady that was walking down the hallway in just her underwear. “Lady Kiley, this way,” he said as he directed her back towards the bedroom. “Perhaps a bath to wake you up?”

“Nice looking hard drive,” Riki said with a sigh. “Problem with pets is they have no brains to go with the bodies they have. Which is going to pose a nice little challenge when it comes to getting them out of Eos and into society.”

“They were designed for sex. Just take them to brothels,” Luke suggested.

Riki was silent. “We’ll see. For now, I need to figure out what Valen is trying to do. I want you three to cycle through his gang and find out what you can. I’ll stick around him as much as possible, but I’ll need someone to watch my back.”

“Should we pull Guy in,” Sid asked as he set his coffee cup down.

He was silent. He hadn’t thought about Guy this much in months. There was the passive thought wondering if he was okay after everything went down, but anything more than that…. “No. I’m not sure how he will handle all this, so it’s best to keep him in the dark.” He glanced down the hall where Cal and Kiley were returning from the bedroom, then looked back at his gang. “He probably knows already that I will try to help Iason.”

“He really mellowed out a lot after losing his arm,” Norris said as he leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms. “He won’t tell us anything about it, but safe to assume you were there then?”

“Yeah,” Riki replied. “Guy lost his arm because he challenged Iason face to face. Also, some other shit that he pulled,” he mumbled as he looked up to Kiley who was right next to him. “What?”

Without a word, she crawled on his lap and laid her head on his chest. Once she was happy, she closed her eyes again.

“Uhm…okay?”

“Who the hell is this chick,” Luke asked as they all watched the show.

Riki shook his head. “No idea. Other than she was Raoul’s experiment…another Blondie,” he added. “The way she said my name last night…I can tell that she has a part of Iason’s brain in her somewhere. Here’s hoping we never have to figure out how to get it back.”

Cal stared silently. “I had to put her in one of your shirts, Riki. I will order her clothes….” He paused, realizing the normal actions wouldn’t be possible. “I will find a way to get her proper attire before the day is over.”

“Don’t worry about rushing, Cal. I’m thinking it won’t be too easy to find somewhere to get her clothing right now,” he said as he poked her arm, trying to tell if she was awake or not. “Whatever Raoul did to her, she doesn’t weigh that much. Based on what Katze said, I was expecting her to weigh a ton.”

“From what I understand of the notes Katze provided, she was created as a pet but had a defect. Lord Am turned her into a test subject for a different purpose. Some planets Amoi is allied with don’t like such young beings, so he developed her all the way to be able to have her not raise any flags,” Cal said as he walked back to his seat to keep eating.

The lead mongrel sighed. “I’ll give it a few days, then go talk to Valen again about the program. Say I want to fuck with the Blondies he hasn’t wiped the memories of,” he said as he tried to reach for his cup. “Damn it.”

Norris casually pushed the cup towards the edge of the table. “We’ll see what we can learn. One of us will stick around you at all times, least until you can move again,” he said as he stood. “Luke, let’s go see what we can learn. Sid, you good?”

“Yeah,” Sid replied before reaching forward for more food.

“Pfft, I can handle my own even in this condition. Sid, if you are going to stay, make yourself useful and follow Cal. It’s been almost a year since anyone was here, so I’m thinking there isn’t much for supplies,” he said as he looked over at Cal. “Go out and get what you can.”

Cal nodded before looking over at Sid who smiled back at him.

They all froze when the door chimed, then opened on its own.

“The fucking hell, Katze,” Riki yelled. “With all the shit going on, really breaking into people’s homes?”

“Shut up,” Katze mumbled as he set a bag on the coffee table. “I still have access to open the door. Didn’t mean to activate the chime,” he said as he started opening the bag to remove stuff.

Riki sighed and looked at the guys. “Go.”

Norris and Luke nodded before walking out of the apartment.

“See you two are getting close,” Katze said as he eyed Kiley on Riki’s lap.

“She just walked up and sat on me. I had no say at all. On that note, if you would like to get her off me, I’d be cool with that,” he mumbled as he leaned back and tried to pull free. “Could you wake up and get off me?”

Katze walked up and poked Kiley on the forehead. “Wake up.”

Slowly her eyes opened. She looked around slowly and sat up. “Sorry,” she whispered as she stood up. She walked over to the couch and curled up.

“So, what’s the deal? Why are you here,” Riki asked as he stood.

“Testing out ideas to be able to take Iason offline from their system and control him,” Katze mumbled.

Riki was silent. “The system Valen uses for them. We would need to enter a code in to release them, right?”

“I would assume.”

He sighed as he walked into the living room and plopped in a chair. “We can’t do that then. His program logs every command. Full history.”

Katze paused. “Damn. That will pose a problem then,” he said as he pulled out a laptop and cable. “Kiley, roll over,” Katze ordered.

Slowly she sat up and rolled on his right side so she was facing the couch.

“Nice to see she listens to you,” Riki mumbled. “What are you doing?”

“Making sure the files she is carrying are intact,” he said as he pulled out a cable and plugged it into the back of her neck. “If Valen is monitoring the code, we would just need to access them after bypassing his system.”

“How do you do that,” Riki asked as he watched the scene before him.

Katze was silent as he started the program. “Same way I’m accessing Kiley. This laptop has never been connected to a network that Jupitar has touched. Which means Valen has no idea about it or the commands entered into it.”

He nodded in silent response while he thought. “Does that mean…Iason has somewhere on his body for a port like that?”

The red head nodded as he sat down in a chair, letting the program do its thing. “Somewhere on his spine, yes. It’s normally hidden by a patch of skin that can be removed. You would need to find it, unless you know where it is.”

“Where it is,” Riki repeated while he thought about it. “Maybe….” He moved his left hand to the back of his neck. “He hated when I touched a little below the back of his neck. He bit me a few times to get me away from it,” he said as he looked up at Katze.

Katze shrugged. “Each Blondie has one in a different spot from what I understand. Find it and we can bypass Valen’s system. That is, if we can get close to him.”

“Cal,” Riki called out. “Can we have fresh coffee? And pain pills?”

Cal sighed as he walked into the living room with a small cup of liquid. “Take this instead,” he said as he set the cup on the arm rest. “Water is heating right now.”

“How are you holding up,” Katze asked as Cal walked by.

The younger nodded. “I’m fine.”

“What’s this stuff,” Riki asked as he looked at the liquid.

“Old style pain medicine,” Katze replied without looking back.

…

 

 

Mongrels were everywhere in the once elite residency complex. They had taken over and were proving their place by claiming what the former elites once owned. Some had even started hooking up with pets over the last few weeks. Sex was sex after all, and what better than a pet that was trained just for sex?

Of course, this didn’t go over with the pets very well at first. But over time they slowly came to some realization that without their Master’s to protect them, they would need someone or something else. And the Mongrels were offering them that protection…in a way.

What was entertaining was that some of the pets that had started paring with Mongrels, still shot Riki dirty looks when he walked by.

“They really love ya, huh,” Norris laughed as he followed behind Riki.

The other sighed in reply. “Yeah, really love me,” he mumbled. Even after all this, he still couldn’t care in the least bit what the former pets thought. Only thing he needed to worry about was getting on Valens good side.

They walked into one of the once meeting rooms, now leisure room where Valen could normally be found. The first thing Riki noticed was that there were two Blondies sitting, facing Valen, their backs to the door. The second made everything a whole lot worse.

“Riki,” a voice called out once the two entered the room.

Slowly Riki looked around for the source of the voice and paused. “Guy,” he said as casually as possible. Inside though, he was screaming.

“Yo Guy, how you been? Nice arm,” Norris said with a wave.

“Sup Norris. Yeah, it’s working out nicely. Elite tech is nice,” Guy said as he opened and closed the hand of his new biometric right arm. “Hurt like hell for a while, but I’ve got the hang of it,” he said from his spot on the left of Valens couch.

Valen, who was sitting on the right side, next to Guy, smiled. “Hey, having one arm sucks. We have the tech for it, and they were just sitting there. How many surgeries has that Ruby done? Like seventeen?”

“Somewhere around there, yeah,” Guy replied.

“What are you doing here, Guy,” Riki asked as he walked a little deeper into the room. From where he was standing, he couldn’t really tell who the two Blondies sitting on the ground were. He could guess, but there was no way to know for sure unless he saw their faces. And he needed to make sure not to seem too eager to do so.

Guy looked from Valen to Riki. “After all that shit that happened a few years ago, I had nowhere to go. They removed my arm then kicked me to the streets. Valen here found me right as I was thinking about how I could kill myself the easiest.”

“Get out of here, Guy. I don’t want to deal with you,” Riki said as he plopped down in one of the seats.

The black-haired mongrel sighed. “Sucks for you. I have Valens ear and you’re pissed about it.”

“His ear huh? Got his dick too?”

Norris snickered as he turned away. “Nice one.”

Valen chuckled as well. “Tension in the room,” he said with a smile. “I’m actually one of those weird people that isn’t driven by sex. Don’t think I’ve slept with anyone in the last year,” he said as he leaned back on the couch.

The former pairing partners glared at one another. “I won’t forgive you,” Riki said after a minute.

“Not asking,” Guy replied.

The brunette sighed, moving the conversation to a different track. “I’m bad at names and faces. Which one of these two is the guy that made you his pet?”

“Pet…?” His heart skipped a beat. Was he in the same room as Iason right now? He stood and walked around to see the two. Iason and Orphe. He swallowed the lump in his throat before saying anything. “This one,” he said as he tapped on Iason’s head. “Other one is Orphe Zavi, head of security.”

Valen nodded slowly. “What do you want ta do to him?”

“I’ve had dreams,” Riki said as he looked down at Iason. “Can you close his eyes? I don’t really want him looking at me.”

One of the men in front of the two laptops started entering commands. “I’m locked out.”

Valen raised a hand. “Bring it here,” he said as he looked over at Riki. “Certain commands outside of normal function require additional permission.” Once he had the computer, he entered the command.

Riki looked around the room. “Wait, don’t submit it yet,” he said as he walked over to a counter. He grabbed a pair of scissors and walked back over to Iason. He kneeled in front of the blond and looked into his eyes.

He tapped the tip of the scissors on Iason’s nose. “He had this really annoying habit,” Riki said as he tapped the scissors a few more times in the same spot. “When he’d…he’d force me, one time I grabbed his hair. He freaked the fuck out. It got to the point that he would bind my hands to stop me from touching his hair,” he lied.

He held his breath as he reached forward and grabbed a clump of hair. Using the scissors, he cut it off and held it in front of Iason. “Soft like silk,” he mumbled as he ran the strands across Iason’s face. After he dropped them on the floor and stood. “Do it,” he said as he walked around and started cutting more hair off of Iason’s head.

By the time he was done, Iason’s hair was as short as he could get it. There was a mess of blond hair all over the floor.

“How’d that feel,” Valen said as he held the computer up.

Riki smiled. “Relaxing,” he said as he handed the scissors to one of the men. He hadn’t noticed until now that Valens men had taken defensive positions around the room. Norris had even stepped closer, ready to fight if needed. Slowly he turned around to look at Valen. “Not enough though.”

The brunette laughed. “I can imagine you want more. Tell me what you want, and I’ll see if it can be done. As you can probably guess, we want them to survive for a while.”

“Pets have no use for pride. You are ashamed of nothing; this is how a pet should behave,” he said while staring at Iason. “I should make you my pet after all the shit you did to me,” Riki said before turning to walk back in the chair. “Got some coding in there for a blow job?”

Valen paused before lowering the computer back to his lap. “Dunno,” he replied as he started tapping on the keyboard. “Could use the coding we use to feed them,” he mumbled.

“I wasn’t being serious,” Riki said quickly. “Not about to pull my pants down in front of all of these idiots.”

“Get out, all of you,” Valen called out. “Guy, you too.”

Guy leaned forward and looked around. “No,” Guy said firmly. “I’m not leaving your side,” he said as he other men started walking out of the room.

“It’s not like I’m giving him the computer,” Valen mumbled. “Go, Guy.”

“He can stay,” Riki said after a minute. “Not like he hasn’t seen me naked before. Norris, wait outside, will ya?”

Norris nodded slowly before walking out and closing the door behind him.

Now there were only five beings left in the room. “How about now?”

Riki stood and walked towards Iason again. Once he was before Iason, back to Valen and Guy, he unzipped is pants. “Iason,” he whispered low enough for only the two Blondies to hear him.

“Eyes open or shut?”

He paused. “Open,” he replied. “I want to see the anger in his eyes.”

Valen smiled as he entered the commands. “All set.”

Slowly Iason’s eyes opened, as did his mouth.

He didn’t want to anymore. Being able to look into Iason’s eyes, he wanted to just collapse right there and rest in Iason’s arms. But he couldn’t do that. Not if he wanted his Blondie back someday.

After the internal argument, he pulled his manhood free of his pants, keeping the base hidden from view. This would be hard for him. The last time Iason entered a command on the pet ring, it was to lock it in place so he couldn’t release on his own. And if he didn’t do this right, Guy would know it was still on him.

He carefully slid his organ into Iason’s mouth. The instant warmth made him curl forward. “Fuck,” he whispered before setting his hands on Iason’s head. He was kind of angry he had cut of Iason’s hair now…nothing to wrap his fingers in. He lowered the fingers on his right hand to the back of Iason’s neck, secretly feeling around for the spot Katze mentioned.

Once he found it, he adjusted before he started to thrust in and out of Iason’s mouth. He felt himself getting closer and closer to the building orgasm.

He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Iason was trying to move his left arm. The muscles were struggling while he continued to fail. “Valen,” he said as he tried to turn his head. “Give him…limited control of his left arm,” he said as best he could.

Valen shrugged and entered the command. “He can move his arm but has no strength or the ability to grip.”

Riki watched as he continued his movements. Iason was moving his arm slowly towards his pants. “Going to tickle my balls,” he mocked.

Blue eyes stared up through blond lashes. It was a slow moment after not being able to use his arm for a while. Finally, he made it to his destination and stuck his fingers in the opening of Riki’s pants. He gave a long blink before running his finger over the silver band of the pet ring.

The mongrel almost fell forward when he felt the band release. He did a few more thrusts then erupted in Iason’s waiting mouth. “Ias..on,” he whispered. “Yeah, I needed that,” Riki said once he pulled away from Iason. He fixed his pants and turned to face Valen.

The look on Guys face was one of question.

“Feel better,” Valen asked as he closed the computer.

Riki nodded after a minute. “Yeah,” he mumbled. “Thanks.”

Valen snapped his fingers causing different doors to open and the men start entering back into the room. “Sorry, did you come for a reason? Can’t really get in bed with someone I can’t trust.”

He was silent as he shot a glare at Guy. “Wanted to talk to you about helping with the program for controlling the Blondies,” he said as he looked away. “Think it over, I’m going to take a shower,” he said as he turned to leave the room.

Norris nodded in the doorway and stepped aside to let Riki lead the way.

“Riki,” Guy called out as he chased after the former gang members.

“What,” Riki asked as he turned towards Guy. His breath was forced out of his lungs when Guy used his fake arm to push him against the wall. “The fuck,” he growled.

Norris stepped forward to pull Guy off but was pushed away. “Back off, Guy.”

Without a word of warning, Guy shoved his left hand down Riki’s pants. “I knew it,” he gasped. “You have the fucking pet ring on,” he said in a low growl.

“So what? It’s not your fucking business,” Riki said as he used all this strength to push Guy away. “Back the fuck off, Guy.”

“You’re still his fucking pet, Riki!”

“Shut up,” Riki yelled. “You do realize your fucking partner in there took the Blondies out in the middle of the day, right? Then took them away and have had them locked up ever since. I can’t have the fucking ring removed unless HE removes it!”

“Then get your fucking ass in there and use the stupid fuckers hand to remove the ring,” Guy yelled.

Riki was silent. There was that option, but he couldn’t do it. “Mind your own business, Guy,” Riki said before turning to start down the hallway again. “Come on, Norris.”

Once they were a few blocks away, Riki fell against the debris of a building.

“Hey, you okay,” Norris asked as he closed the distance and stepped in front of the other. “Riki….”

Tears streamed down Riki’s face. “I need a minute,” he choked out. He clutched his stomach as he turned to the side and threw up. “Fucking hell.”

Norris stood back and waited. “Take your time, man.”

“Stupid idiots,” Riki said after wiping his mouth.

“Multiple?”

He nodded slowly. “He knew I would be in pain if he didn’t release the pet ring,” he explained. Standing, he reached into his pants and removed the pet ring from around his penis. “He doesn’t think I’ll be able to help him,” he said as he held the ring in his hand.

“Wait, you took all that from Guy for nothing?”

“Idiot number two,” Riki mumbled, “I didn’t want him to know. He’s going to tell Valen about it now as it is. Everything is going to be ruined.” He slid the ring into his jacket pocket. “Come on. We can make it back before I lose my guts all over the pavement.”

Norris nodded as they started walking. “I can try talking to him.”

Riki shook his head in reply. “Don’t worry about it. Valen obviously doesn’t know what Guy did, so I can always use that if I need to.”

The other was silent. “What did Guy do?”

“If you knew, you’d never look at him the same,” Riki mumbled as they walked back to Apatia. “Let’s just say I’ll never forgive him.”

Norris was silent as they walked into the building. “Kid,” Norris said as he walked into the apartment with Riki on his arm. “He needs something to stop him from losing his lunch,” he said as he helped Riki sit on the couch.

Cal nodded and ran to the kitchen for anti-nausea medicine. He returned with a small cup. “Here, Riki.”

“Liquid…why always liquid,” Riki groaned as he downed the liquid. “Liquid stuff tastes bad.”

The younger was silent for a moment. “Lord Silbert was in charge of creation and distribution of medication created on Amoi,” Cal said before walking away.

“Who’s Silbert,” Norris asked as he looked at Riki who had lowered his head.

“Another Blondie,” he mumbled. “One of the ones they wiped already.”

Norris nodded as he looked away. “That sucks,” he mumbled. “Want a bucket?”

“Naw, I’m good,” Riki said as he laid on the couch to stretch out. “I needed that more than you know.”

“Pet ring too tight?”

Riki covered his eyes with his right forearm. “He gave me permission.”

“Permission?”

“Iason. He gave me permission to release,” he said with a sigh. “Cal! Water,” he called out.

Quietly Cal walked in with a glass of ice water. “They were out of bottles,” he said as he sat the glass on the table.

Riki glanced over to the side and sighed. “Mean the store?”

“Yes.”

He glared at the glass. “No reason to drug it, right,” he said as he sat up and grabbed the glass. He waited a minute then took a big gulp.

“Drug it? It’s water,” Norris said with a raised brow.

Riki waited a minute to be sure. “Life of a pet sucks,” he said as he set the glass down. Quietly he reached in his pocket and pulled out the D-type pet ring.

“You saw Master Iason,” Cal asked softly. “How was he?”

He was silent. “Understanding,” Riki whispered. “He released the pet ring without me having to do anything to him.”

Cal was silent for a moment. “Master does love you, Riki.”

“I know,” he said as he fell back on the couch. “I’m not sure what he expects from me though. I need to actually talk to him, not just have him….” He couldn’t finish the sentence. His heart hurt thinking about what he had to do to Iason.

But the look Iason gave him. It was almost like the Blondie knew what he was doing…that it was self-preservation.

And he had to have known what Riki was looking for. Even if he didn’t realize the reason, Iason had to know he was looking for the access port. He had to know that they were doing something, right?

“Riki,” Cal asked loud enough for the other to snap out of his thoughts. “Are you alright?”

He nodded slowly. “Thinking. Iason is driving me crazy.”

“Think he will still talk to you after that hair cut?”

“He can grow it back,” Riki mumbled. “They have a nice little talent to will their hair into different styles and colors. I’ve only ever seen Iason do it, but he said they all can.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hit 92 pages tonight, lol. Thats 52,000 words e.e


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found it :3 The biging part is from a story I started writing a long time ago. 
> 
> It is possible, if I ever post that other story (which is a different version of this one), that this scene might be repeated lol.

The Blondie looked up at the ex-furniture, as the red head entered, from his spot in the middle of the couch. “Katze.”

“Good evening, Master Iason,” Katze greeted as he bowed as the door to his office shut behind him. “Thank you for meeting me here,” he said as he quickly walked over to the table and moved some stuff around. The Black Marketer had hoped the Blondie would take his time arriving for the impromptu meeting but seemed to have no such luck.

Iason closed his eyes while he waited. “What do I owe this request,” he asked with a firm tone. “The longer I am here, the longer Riki will suffer at home.”

Quickly Katze walked over to his desk and grabbed a laptop, before sitting across from Iason on the other couch. “Last night I was running a few codes and processes while performing maintenance on the Black-Market servers. I ran across some files I had never found before…and believe you would find them interesting,” he said as he turned the computer to face Iason.

Silently Iason picked up the device and began processing the information. “What is this supposed to be,” he asked as he set it back down on the table.

“With your permission,” Katze said as he took the computer. He waited for the Blondie to nod before tapping on the device.

The two remained silent for a few minutes.

Something felt strange to Iason during the time that elapsed. He glanced at his left arm as it shook for no reason. After a few moments it was still again. Without warning, he stood, causing his own eyes to widen. “What,” he whispered.

Katze didn’t look up from the computer. He continued tapping away.

The Blondie walked towards the ex-furniture’s desk and picked up the pack of cigarettes sitting in view. Once in hand, he returned to Katze. “As you requested,” Iason said which surprised him. He had no reason to do or say such things.

Katze stopped typing, watching as Iason sat back down in his previously occupied spot.

“Katze,” Iason growled, clenching his fists.

“My apologies, Master Iason. I will accept any punishment you wish to inflict for doing this to you,” Katze said as he bowed his head.

Iason was silent. “This program allows you, a mongrel, to control Blondies. How is this possible?”

He stared at the laptop. “It takes skill to use…you only have moments to enter each sequence or you, the Blondie, will be able to take over again,” he explained quickly.

“Remove it. Get rid of it,” Iason said as he stood.

Katze looked up. He really wanted a cigarette to ease the stress of the situation. “I’ve tried. I believe it may be the program Jupitar uses to control the various beings on Amoi.”

A look of rage flashed across the Syndicate Leaders face. “I will talk with Jupitar and Orphe. Put blocks on it. If anyone tries to open or access it, I want to be alerted immediately,” he ordered.

“Yes Master,” Katze said as he stood to bow. “Please send my apologies to Riki for anything he had to withstand while you were here.”

“If you ever do that again, Katze, I will dispose of you myself,” Iason added as he walked towards the door. “Your immediate punishment,” Iason said as he turned. “You will draw up a plan for in case something happens to me. Ensure Riki will be taken care of,” he said before activating the door and existed the office.

Katze sighed as he fell back down on the couch. He reached forward to finally grab a cigarette.

.

 “Welcome home, Master,” Cal said as he took Iason’s cloak. “Can I get you anything?”

“Is Riki still in bed?”

Cal nodded. “Yes. He asked to rest longer.”

Iason smiled softly. “I’m sure,” he said as he started towards the bedroom. “No disruptions.”

Cal stood silently. He watched as Iason entered the bedroom and closed the door. “Guess I’ll delay lunch,” he mumbled.

On the other side of the door, Iason started stripping as he walked towards the bed. Once he was nude, he crawled on the end of the bed and pulled the mongrel into his arms.

“Please no more,” Riki cried. “My ass and back hurt.”

Iason leaned down and kissed Riki’s cheek. “You get to rest, Riki. Last night was enough for the day.”

Riki sighed before rolling over so they were chest to chest. “What was Katze’s emergency,” he asked as he helped Iason get under the sheets.

“A mistake with Raoul’s shipment,” he lied. “Nothing you need to worry about.”

“Fine. I’m going back to sleep then,” he said with a yawn. “Don’t try anything.”

“Sleep well,” Iason said as he pulled Riki into his arms.

…

 

 

There was no helping it. He wasn’t going to fall asleep no matter how much he tossed and turned. Sleep wasn’t something that existed in his life anymore.

“Master Riki,” Cal called out as he walked in the room.

“Two months, Cal. Three months I have been telling you to stop calling me that. Iason isn’t here, so it’s not needed,” he said as he sat up.

Cal was silent as he walked up to the edge of the bed. “You haven’t been sleeping,” he said as he held out the small cup with liquid medicine in it. “This should help you sleep.”

He sighed in reply. “It won’t have any effect. I took some earlier,” Riki mumbled.

The younger narrowed his eyes. “You shouldn’t take medication without speaking to me first, Riki.”

“Yeah I know. But I really want to sleep,” he cried. “Nothing is doing anything, and I don’t know what else to do.”

Thinking, Cal set the cup on the bed side table. “Perhaps…if you relieve yourself?”

Riki looked up, confused. “I don’t need to use the bathroom.”

He shook his head in reply. “Your body is used to Master Iason’s assaults every night. Perhaps you need to release in order to actually be able to sleep.”

“It’s not that easy,” Riki mumbled. “I can’t release even if I want to. Iason’s right about one thing, he’s trained my body to only obey him. I can get as close as I want to the edge, but I can’t get over it without his permission.”

Cal nodded slowly. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Riki looked up at the other with a raised brow. “For what?”

“I should have done more to fight back,” Cal said as he lowered his head. “I shouldn’t have let them disturb you. It is a furniture’s duty to tend to the pet, and make sure they are safe when the Master is away. And I failed.”

“Are you kidding me,” Riki asked with an unintentional scoff. He paused, debating how to respond next. He stood and pat Cal’s head, causing the younger to look up with teary eyes. “They would have killed you, Cal. I think it was Jake’s intention to actually kill you. Your job is to protect a pet while they are in Eos, from any dangers there might be. Not from an invading army,” he said with a smile. “Sorry kid, but you wouldn’t have really made a difference.”

Cal was silent. “But what will Master say?”

“You don’t need to worry about it. Worse case, he’ll be to busy with me,” Riki said with a chuckle. “When was the last time you slept?”

Cal paused. “I get about four hours a night,” he said softly.

“Four hours? And you’re complaining about me not sleeping? Sounds like you should be taking this,” Riki said as he grabbed the cup and handed it to Cal.

He shook his head in reply. “Furniture generally get a little bit of sleep. Last to go to sleep but the first to wake.”

Riki sighed as he grabbed his pants and walked with Cal into the living room. “How is everything though? With these idiots floating around,” he said when he saw Sid asleep on the couch with empty bottles of stout around him.

“They are alright,” Cal said as he started to clean up. “Mongrels will be mongrels,” he said once his hands were full of bottles.

Riki nodded as he looked around. “Didn’t they each get a room? Why is Sid on the couch?”

“Yes, each chose a room. Kiley has taken the pet room,” he said as he walked towards the kitchen. “That’s why she isn’t in your bed,” he called out.

“Makes sense,” Riki mumbled before walking over to the bar. He opened the cabinet and pulled out a bottle from the top shelf.

“No more than a cup,” Cal warned as he walked into the room with a clean glass. “You have the sleeping medicine in your system still. Don’t need you going into shock.”

Riki sighed as he took the glass and filled it half way. “Night cap,” he said before putting the bottle away. “Let me know if these guys become too much of an issue for you. I’ll knock them in the head to put them in their places,” he said before throwing back the drink. “Shit, that’s good,” he said before coughing.

“You should try to sleep again.”

He looked around the apartment. “Where’s the stuff from the penthouse? Everything important was brought, right?”

Cal paused. “I believe so,” he said as he started walking down a hallway. “None of Master’s Art was brought.” He was silent as he opened the door to one of the back bedrooms that was turned into storage. “What are you looking for?”

“Box of digital sticks,” Riki said as he looked around. “There’s one with a purple mark on it.” He walked up to a box and started looking in it.

“Movie sticks,” Cal asked as he walked around a stack of containers. “These are the only ones I packed.”

Riki changed focuses and walked over to where Cal was. He started moving stuff around when he found the first few sticks. “This one,” Riki said as he held it up. Without a word, he headed back towards the Master Bedroom and plugged it into the projector on the wall.

“What is it?”

He paused after activating the system. “Iason is an ass hole,” Riki said with a sigh as he pushed play on the system.

Once the video started, Iason was the first thing seen, walking around the bed. “ _Riki,”_ Iason asked as he crawled on the bed. _“Are you ready?”_

 _“Does it really matter,”_ Riki said with a yawn. _“You had better be nice to me. Your brilliant idea to record this, so you better make it worth it for me.”_

 _“Of course, my love,”_ Iason said with a chuckle. _“You will benefit from this as well, I’m sure.”_

_“Yeah, cuz you always leave the keys behind when you leave. Useless for me to have a video like this when it comes down to not being able to fucking cum at the end.”_

Hitting the pause button, Riki removed his pants and crawled on the bed. “Iason’s brilliant idea one day. Maybe I can trick my brain into letting me release when Iason says it.”

Cal was silent for a moment. “Would you like anything?”

“No. Just turn the lights off when you leave,” Riki said as he got in the middle of the bed. “Night Cal.”

“Goodnight, Riki.”

Riki grabbed the pet ring from the bed side table and held it tight in his right hand. After a brief moment of thought, he pushed play and resume the video Iason and he made.

...


	6. Chapter 6

“Another gang down,” Sid said as he crossed out a name on the map of Amoi, filled in the space with lines. “Seven gangs down in two months. Valen took the area though.”

Riki shrugged as he took a sip of the amber liquid. “That’s fine. Let him spread as far as he wants to,” he replied with a sigh.

Luke looked over the map, then the tablet in his hand. “Apparently, Valen used one of the Blondies in his control to take them down. The big guy.”

“Gideon,” Riki noted. “Scary fucker.”

He tapped again on the tablet and held it up to Riki. “These are some requests we got to join Bison. They all need your approval to move forward with whatever process you want to go with.”

“I leave it to you, Luke,” Riki said with a sigh.

They all paused when the door chimed.

Norris walked over to the door and opened it. “The hell do you want?”

“A gift from Valen,” Jake said as he held up a case. He set it before the other mongrel and walked away. “Enjoy,” he called over his shoulder.

Norris picked up the case and let the door close. He walked over to Riki and set it down on the table. “What you think is in it,” he asked as he poked it.

“Open it and find out,” Riki mumbled before taking another drink.

The blond mongrel sighed as he opened the case. “Laptop,” he asked.

Riki paused as he sat up. He looked at the computer and the case. “Hook it up,” he said as he leaned forward and looked for a picture. All of the computers he had seen so far had a picture of a Blondie on them. But this one didn’t seem to have one.

Once it was running, Riki started playing around in the program. There was no identifier, but it was connected to someone. “Let’s see who comes to the door,” he said as he activated the path.

He set the laptop on the table and walked to the bedroom to use the bathroom. When he was done, he walked into living room. “Cal, get the door,” he said when the screen showed the dot was in the hallway.

Cal nodded as he walked to the door. He stopped when the door opened on its own. “Master….”

“I told you Cal, stop with the Master crap,” Riki groaned as he turned to look at Cal.

“Riki…isn’t that your Spooky Blondie,” Norris asked.

Riki paused as he looked up at the sight of Iason. “What the fuck,” he whispered. “Iason?”

Iason stood just inside of the door, a blank look on his face. Every thirty seconds he blinked, just as the code told him to.

“Get Katze’s laptop and a cable,” Riki ordered as he grabbed the laptop from the case. With shaky hands, he entered a command to have Iason come into the living room and sit. To be safe, he entered the request so Iason was sitting on the floor.

Sid walked up with the second laptop while Norris had the cable. “What now?”

He took the cable and handed Norris the laptop. “Hold this,” he said before walking around Iason. It took him a moment to locate the little patch he had found before, and a long minute for him to finally expose the port.

Carefully he clicked the wire in place, waving for Sid to come closer. Once in range, he plugged the cable in and entered a few commands into the program.

“Riki,” Iason’s hoarse voice choked out.

Without him realizing, tears were sliding down his face. “Cal, get him something to drink,” Riki ordered as he walked around to face the blond. “Iason, give it a minute to fully kick in. This computer is from Katze…it’s not connected to any networks that Valen knows about.”

“Sixty…minu…tes,” Iason said as best he could.

“Sixty minutes? What’s that? How long it will take for your brain to start working,” he joked.

The movement of raising his left arm to wipe Riki’s tears had a little resistance still. “Valen…will be here…in sixty minutes,” Iason said as his voice broke in and out.

Everyone was silent.

“It’s a test,” Luke said once Cal entered back into the room.

“Guy must have told him,” Norris growled. “That traitor. What now?”

Riki stood and thought as he looked around. “Cal, take Iason to the bedroom and give him a quick bath. I’m guessing the clock started when Jake dropped off the laptop,” Riki said as he looked down at Iason.

“I can shower…myself,” Iason said as he tried to stand. His body just didn’t listen.

“Master Iason,” Cal said as he ran to try and assist with Blondie. “Sid, pull the laptop closer,” he said as he reached out to type on it.

Luke scratched the back of his neck. “He’s been moving when the computer tells him to. Moving on his own will take some practice and getting used to.”

All the members of Bison looked over at Luke, surprised. “Damn, that was smart,” Sid mumbled.

Riki shook his head. “We don’t have time to argue,” he said as he walked back over to Iason and pushed him back onto the floor. Sid had to move quickly to stop the laptop from falling. “Obviously you don’t have very much strength in your body if I could push you down. We’re going to remove the cord and move you with the program. Can’t have them both running at once,” he said as he waved Norris over with the laptop.

“Ow,” Cal mumbled as he sat up, after falling with Iason.

“Sorry kid,” he replied as he started typing. “We’ll plug it back in after you come back out,” he said with a soft smile.

Luke tossed back a drink then stepped forward. “Won’t it look weird if we give him a bath, then hand him back to Valen?”

Riki nodded. “Cal, remove the cable,” he said as he walked over to the console in the corner. He activated the security system to be able to see the lobby. “Doesn’t look like Valen is here,” he said before looking back at Iason. “Iason, are you okay with me taking serious steps?”

“What are you thinking,” Iason replied as he sat up for Cal to be able to access the port.

“I’m going to treat you like a discarded pet,” he said as he stood straight. “It will be disgusting and degrading, but I have to win Valen over.”

Iason nodded slowly. He looked over at Cal, letting him know to remove the cable. Once it was removed, he fell back to the ground, looking like a broken doll.

Riki walked over to Norris and entered a command on the keyboard. They all watched as Iason stood. “Okay, Cal. He’ll follow you. Get him cleaned up.”

“About his attire?”

Silently Riki looked over the dirty and destroyed body suite. “Leave it on the floor…no, bring it out here. Don’t dress him, just wrap him in a robe and bring him out,” he said as he walked towards the kitchen. “Luke, give me a hand,” he called from the kitchen.

Cal looked up at Iason before he stood. Slowly he walked down the hall, slightly embarrassed that Iason was following him. A furniture should always follow their Master, not lead them.

“What are you thinking,” Norris called out as he set the laptop down.

Riki walked out of the kitchen with a bucket, Luke behind him with towels. “Going to give the Blondie a bath,” he said with a smile. “Get the door,” he said as he walked towards the slider.

Norris ran over and opened the slider.

Quickly Riki walked outside and set the bucket down. He took a towel at a time and dipped it in the water, tossing it on the ground. He repeated the action with three more towels. “Stand back,” he said as he grabbed the bucket and tossed the water on the balcony, letting it drip off the side. “Now if anyone asks, Iason was given a bath out here,” he said as he walked into the apartment and closed the door.

After about fifteen minutes, Cal walked back out with Iason who was wrapped in a dark blue robe. “Finished,” Cal said with a blush.

“Bring his body suit out here and toss it on the balcony,” Riki said as he walked over to Iason. He moved his right hand to touch Iason’s chest directly. He took a deep breath then looked up into Iason’s eyes. “We’ll talk in a minute. For now, I’m going to enter a code to have you sit on the floor. I’ll put the cable back in, in a second,” he said as he leaned up to kiss Iason’s lips.

Slowly he turned back to the group. “Cal, we need a bunch of liquor,” he said as he walked over to the network laptop. He entered the command for Iason to sit on his knees on the rug in the living room. Once it was entered, he stepped behind Iason and plugged in the network cable.

Iason’s body shook slightly after the connection was made. Once everything was operating normally, he sighed and turned his head slightly to look at Riki.

Without a word, Riki leaned forward and placed his chin on Iason’s left shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“Come around,” Iason said softly.

Riki hesitated but walked around so he was standing before Iason.

Cal looked around at the three mongrels, then at his Masters. “Would you three help me decide a beverage,” Cal suggested as he started towards the kitchen. The three followed without further prompting.

“You are doing what you need to in order to survive,” Iason said as he held his arms apart.

Carefully Riki kneeled down and pressed his head to Iason’s chest. “It’s hard,” he whispered. “I’m not sure how much longer I can keep this up.”

“You went eighteen months once,” Iason reminded as he wrapped his arms around his pet.

“You came to visit me randomly. And I was getting some on the side for the first few months. I can’t bring myself to do that this time,” Riki whispered.

Iason smiled before kissing Riki’s head. “If I had the strength, I would take you right now,” he said as his right hand snaked into Riki’s pants.

The mongrel moaned when he felt the fingers against his skin. “Iason,” he panted.

“In order to complete what you want to, you need to be aroused. What better way then by my touch, Riki,” he said softly. “Strip for me.”

Slowly Riki pulled free and removed his clothes. While he was doing so, Iason adjusted so he was sitting on the floor in a more supportive position. “Come here, my Riki,” Iason said with a smile.

“Two months without it,” Riki said as he watched Iason open the robe. “Only wish we had enough time to actually do something,” he said as he straddled Iason’s legs.

Iason set his hands on Riki’s hips before leaning forward and capturing his lips. The kiss left Riki gasping for air when they were done. “I want you,” he whispered as he tried to lift Riki up for entrance.

Riki sighed as he moved forward to rub their manhood’s together. “We can’t do that,” Riki whispered. A shiver went up his spine after Iason grabbed them both with his right hand. “If Valen walks in…gah,” he cried.

“If he walks in, what,” Iason replied before nipping Riki’s jaw.

“Can’t show any signs you got anything out of it,” Riki replied. “Tighter,” Riki cried as he began rocking his hips.

Iason moved his left hand to the small of Riki’s back. “Lean back,” Iason said firmly. Once Riki complied, Iason started assaulting Riki’s chest.

“Fuck,” he cried. “I want you to fuck me so badly,” Riki said as he tried to curl in.

Carefully Iason leaned forward to set Riki on the rug. He growled in reply. Every fiber in his body wanted to force into Riki and take him.

A chirping made Cal run into the living room, trying to look away from the scene on the floor. “Master,” he said after activating the communication center. “Valen’s group just entered the lobby.”

Riki let out a cry of frustration when Iason kept going. “Iason, stop,” he groaned. “I need to release.”

Slowly Iason sat up and looked at Cal. “Can you stand,” Iason asked with a growl.

He groaned in reply. “Guys,” he called out as he reached for his pants. “Hide the laptop and the cord,” he said as he sat up. “Iason, get on your knees,” he said as he finally stood. His member was hard and sore, and trying to stuff it back in his pants hurt like hell. “Maybe next time,” he whispered as he leaned down to kiss Iason’s lips. In the middle of the short kiss, he removed the cord from Iason’s neck and hid the access point.

Immediately Iason returned to looking like a doll, ready for new commands to be entered.

Riki was silent as he stood before Iason. “Cal, where we at?”

“Waiting on the elevator,” he replied.

“Luke, take the laptop and put it in the top of my closet. Then put the cable in Kiley’s room,” he said as he looked around. “Cal, we need shot glasses that makes it look like we’ve been drinking for the last few hours.”

“Good thing we have been,” Sid mumbled.

Riki sighed. He lowered his left hand to rub it up and down his shaft. “Damn it,” he mumbled. “We need something to…stop him from being able to release,” he said as he looked around. He paused, staring at the cable. “Luke, give me the cable.”

After winding it up, he tossed it at Riki. “What you thinking?”

He ripped off the ends of the cable and tossed them at Cal. “Hide those,” he said before kneeling before Iason. “Deep breath,” Riki asked with a raised brow. When there was no reply, he wrapped the cord around the base of Iason’s penis. He waited a second and then wrapped the other end of the cord around Iason’s ball sack. “Sorry.”

“Damn, that hurts just to watch,” Norris mumbled.

“Cal, grab his robe…where’d Cal go,” Riki said as he looked around.

“Drinks,” Norris replied. “He’s only one kid, Riki.”

Sid grabbed the laptop and walked up to Riki. “Enter the commands you need to before Valen gets here.”

Riki was silent. He started entering the commands he needed to for Iason to lean back, relax, and open his mouth.

Quietly Cal set down different shot glasses across the glass table. “You called,” he asked as he folded the serving tray against his chest.

“Hide Iason’s robe. Bring his dirty body suit out and toss it on the balcony by the puddle,” he said as he kept typing. “We need to hurry.”

Cal nodded as he ran into the room after grabbing the robe.

Quietly Luke and Norris both walked over to the table and grabbed a shot. They each threw it back after clinking the glasses. “Yeah, that’s good,” Luke said with a smile.

Norris chuckled as he reached down for two new shots. “One for you, Riki,” he said as he held it up. “Sid?”

Both mongrels took the drinks. “Thanks,” Sid said as he took the shot.

Chuckling, Norris picked up another shot and walked over to Iason. “Riki, you get revenge, or we have fun with him? Which are we going for?”

“All of us,” Riki said as he turned. His eyes went wide when Norris splashed the drink on Iason’s face. “Why did you….”

Norris dropped to one knee and licked Iason’s chest where a drip was running. “He tastes good.”

Riki was silent as he watched the scene. Slowly he walked over to Iason, sticking his right hand in his pants again to rub the hard on. “I’ve always wanted to,” he whispered as he waited for Norris to slide aside.

“Wanted to what?”

He pulled his manhood out and started running his fingers over it. “Iason, give me permission,” he whispered.

The blink from Iason was longer than the pre-programed ones.

The mongrel let out a cry as his seed finally spilled, spraying all over Iason’s chest. Once the stream was done, Riki fell to his knees in front of the blond. He took a minute before looking around. “Do what you want to sell the scene,” Riki said as he crawled over to a chair in the living room.

“You on the menu too then,” Norris asked with a smile.

Riki shook his head in reply. “I would suggest to not even go there,” he said as he adjusted in the chair and zipped his pants. “Or the next time he’s not being controlled by the system, he might try to rip you apart. Ask Guy if you don’t believe me.”

Norris paused. He looked at Iason then back to Riki. He pointed at Iason with wide eyes. “He’s the one that tore Guy’s arm off?” He looked back at the Blondie. “The fuck did Guy do?”

“Pissed him off,” he said as he took a shot. “Cal,” he called when the teen entered the living room and was heading to the sliding door. Once the body suit was on the ground, Riki turned to the younger. “Lounge on the couch and make it look like you are enjoying seeing your Master being embarrassed.”

Cal paused, then slowly walked over to the couch. He sat on the far-right spot and tried to relax. “I don’t think I can do this,” he whispered when the chime echoed through the apartment.

“No choice now, Kid,” Riki mumbled. “Someone answer the door.”

Sid set the laptop next to Riki and walked over to the door. He let it open, and stood, blocking the door. “Need something, Guy?”

Guy glared at Sid from the doorway. “Move out of the way, Sid,” Guy said firmly.

“Be nice, Guy,” Valen said with a laugh. “Riki, you in here,” he called out as he snuck around Guy and Sid. “Like the gift?”

Riki turned his head to look at Valen. “You gave me a smelly Blondie. Cal spent twenty minutes trying to wash the stench off him,” he mumbled.

Valen shrugged. “Yeah, we should probably bathe them more. I’ll have to give that assignment to someone,” he said as he walked over to the table and pointed at the shot glasses. “Mind?”

“Take one,” Riki said with a sigh. “Why you send him here?”

“For you to have some fun,” he said before taking the shot. “You’ve been working hard on helping me stabilize the code over the last few months, so I felt you deserved a reward. See that you did have a little fun. Only one release?”

Riki was silent. “Only just got started.”

Valen looked over the blond. “That hard on looks painful.”

“Bastard used to do it to me,” Riki said with a sigh. “Nice little pay back.”

The brunette smiled as he looked around. “Gang partaking as well?”

Luke nodded as he plopped down next to Cal, wrapping his right arm around Cal’s shoulders. “We let Riki and Cal take their shots first.”

“The furniture,” Valen asked as he turned to look at the two. “How did he partake in this?”

Cal swallowed hard. “I found the cord and gave it to Riki.”

“Hey, small steps, right? You go your whole life bowing down to someone, small wins count,” Valen said as he walked over to the table. “Mind if I take another?”

Riki shrugged in reply. “It’s all Blondo’s liquor.”

Happily, Valen grabbed another glass and took a shot. “This is some good stuff.”

“Not even top shelf,” Cal said as he leaned into Luke. It seemed like the safer bet for him to follow on. “Adjust your arm,” he said as he leaned back to look at Luke. The mongrel smiled and lowered his arm to wrap it around Cal’s waist.

Riki sighed. “Get a room you two,” he mumbled. “Just be nice to him, Luke.”

“Norris is the sadist,” Luke replied with a chuckle.

“Thanks man,” Norris mumbled. “Fucking masochist, not a sadist.”

Riki sighed as he crawled out of his chair and reached for another shot. “What can I do for you, Valen? Doubt you came just to drink.”

“Yeah, not really. Actually, this is enough to make me drunk,” he replied as he set the glass down next to the other empties. “Guy, had a strange theory, so I sent the Blondie up.”

He narrowed his eyes a little before glaring at Guy who was still at the door way being blocked by Sid. “And what was that theory,” he asked before taking a shot. He grabbed another one before walking back to his chair and plopping down. “Seriously, are you two fucking or what?”

“Sex doesn’t appeal to me,” Valen said with a shrug as he walked over and leaned on Iason’s left shoulder for support. He reached into his left boot and pulled out an old school knife. “Along the lines that you care about this one,” he said as he switched the blade to his right hand. Reaching down, he slid the edge of it against Iason’s chest.

Riki stared silently when he saw the blood start dripping. “Have you ever had someone tell you that they were so abused that they started to care? What else happens when you get fucked for hours every night?”

Valen glanced over towards the door but sighed when he couldn’t see Guy. He raised the blade and traced it across Iason’s throat. “Never known anyone in your kind of situation.”

“Yeah lucky you,” he replied as he stood up and staggered over to the two. He held his right hand out and waited for the knife.

Valen flipped the blade and handed it to Riki. He was intrigued to see what would happen. “There was a guy that thought he could own me. I plunged that very blade right into his heart after cutting off his dick,” he said as he stood normal.

Riki looked at the blade in his hand. Even in the Black Market a metal blade was uncommon. He adjusted it in his hand and held the blade to Iason’s left cheek, sliding down to cause a cut. “Unluckily mines got metal in him. And I’ve never found his heart…hell I’ve never felt his heart beat,” he said as he pulled the blade back. “I could sit here and do this for a few hours,” he mumbled.

Norris looked at the scene then over at Cal. “Hey kid, go get something to cover those wounds with for when Riki is done.”

He nodded slowly as he pulled from Luke’s hold. It took him a minute to get his balance before he headed towards the kitchen to get to the bathroom.

Riki kneeled down and set the smooth surface of the blade on Iason’s lips. “Hey Norris, enter a code into that computer and have him stick his tongue out. Wanna see what this knife would do to it. Less you want to just open your mouth for me?”

Iason’s blue eyes stared deeply into Riki’s black eyes.

From the angle Valen was standing at, he wasn’t able to see the look Iason was giving Riki. Instead he held his hand out for the knife. “Give it over.”

Riki stood and glared at Valen. He hesitated before handing the knife back. “I’ll just go get my own.”

“I was going to offer to leave him here for a week. But if you’re just going to dismember him, I’ll take him back,” Valen said as he wiped the blood on his jean leg and slid the knife back in place.

He hesitated. “No,” Riki replied. “I’ll keep the sharp objects away,” he mumbled as he walked back to his chair and fell back. “I’m not done fucking with him. Literally.”

Valen shrugged in reply. He watched as Cal walked back in with a medical kit. “I’ve always wondered if Blondies can get infections,” he said as he walked towards Sid and Guy. “See ya later, Riki,” he called out as he left the apartment.

Sid turned once the door closed. “How long do we wait,” he asked as he activated the lock on the door.

Quietly Cal sat next to Iason and started pulling out some bandages. “Riki?”

Tears flooded down his face as his body started shaking. “Fucking hell,” he cried as he curled into a ball in the chair. “Clean him up. Remove the stupid cord and let him release.”

“Hand me the ends and the cable once you’re done,” Luke said as he scooted forward. “I can put it back together so Riki can get his spanking from the Blondie.”

“Master,” Cal whispered as he reached forward and untied the cord. He was afraid to do anything else, so moved straight onto the injuries.

“Go away,” Riki whispered.

Both Sid and Norris looked at him confused. “You say something man?”

He looked up slowly. “Go away. Get out,” he yelled.

Everyone paused, looking around. “We’ll go,” Luke said as he grabbed the cable and the ends. “Come on, you two. Let’s go get some food so the kid doesn’t need to cook.”

Cal stood up and started to follow. He paused when Riki grabbed his wrist. “Riki?”

“Stay,” he whispered. “Treat Iason’s wounds…once I’m finished.”

He was silent. “I’ll get some towels to clean him up with,” Cal said as he walked back toward the kitchen.

Slowly Riki stood and tapped on the laptop. He entered the commands needed for Iason to be able to release. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, removing his pants before he kneeled in front of Iason again. He reached forward and rubbed the large erection. “I’m sorry I hurt you,” he whispered. “I’ll give you what you want,” he said as he leaned forward and moved the member to his lower entrance.

Iason grunted when Riki hit one of the cuts.

“Sorry,” Riki whispered. He took a deep breath before impaling himself. “Damn it,” he cried once the tip was inside. “I’ve gone too long without you,” he whispered. “I can’t do it, I’m sorry. Once the cable is working, I’ll let you take me as hard as you want. But I can’t do it on my own,” Riki said as he removed Iason from his body.

“Cal,” he called out. “Come back.” After a second, he used his hands to start relieving the blond.

…

 

 

Cal looked up when the door opened, concerned who might be entering. When he saw it was the three mongrels from Riki’s gang, he relaxed a bit. He nodded then returned to cleaning up the mess made during the little show.

“We brought food, where you want it,” Norris asked as he held up a bag.

“Kitchen. I’ll serve in a minute,” Cal replied as he finished collecting the empty shot glasses. He followed Norris and Luke into the kitchen.

Sid walked over to a cabinet and grabbed some plates. “Do we need one for the Blondie too?”

Cal was silent as he pulled out the containers. “No. And Riki won’t need one either. He fell asleep shortly after you all left.”

“He needs it,” Luke said as he grabbed some serving bowls.

Quietly Norris walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. He paused when he saw Iason, wrapped in a robe, laying on the couch. In his arms was Riki, curled up and in tight to Iason’s chest. “He’s seriously out,” he mumbled.

Iason’s eyes looked up at the blond mongrel. Every thirty seconds he blinked as was the programed code. His left hand rubbed up and down Riki’s right arm in a continuous motion.

“We brought a new cable. There was a store selling some, and it’s longer,” Sid said as he walked out with another bag. “Should we plug him in?”

Cal paused before setting the first two bowls down. “I will. Bring everything out,” he said as he walked towards the Master Bedroom to grab the laptop. Once he returned, he kneeled in front of the couch. He opened the laptop and waited for it to respond.

Standing, he unrolled the cable and paused. “Master,” he said before reaching around Iason’s neck to plug the cable in. Once he was done, he plugged it into the computer and waited.

Iason took a deep breath once he was able to move on his own.

Cal stood, holding the computer in his arms so it was facing the blond, ready for the blond to enter codes.

Carefully Iason reached up with his right arm to use the computer. He entered a few commands and fell back to the couch. He waited a minute before he sat up, holding Riki against his chest.

“Iason,” Riki whispered in his sleep. He adjusted his head a little.

The blond held still for a moment. He kissed the top of Riki’s head and adjusted Riki so he could stand. “Bedroom,” he said as he started down the hallway as Cal followed. Once they entered the room, Iason set Riki on the bed. “Set it on the table.”

Cal nodded as he cleared space on the bedside table for the computer. He made sure there would be no obstructions for Iason. “Can I get anything else for you, Master?”

“Tend to Riki’s friends,” Iason said as he removed the robe and crawled in the bed. He removed Riki’s pants and pulled the sheet over them both. With extreme care, he pulled Riki into his arms and closed his eyes. “My pet,” he whispered.

“Not a pet,” Riki mumbled in his sleep.

Iason chuckled, pulling Riki closer against his body. “Of course.”

Quietly Cal exited the room and walked into the dining room. He sat down to start eating as well.

“How they doing?”

“Riki is still asleep. He shouldn’t have any aches when he walks up now that he’s in bed,” Cal said as he served himself some food. “We need to contact Katze.”

Sid leaned back in the chair for a moment. “Wait until Riki wakes up and can make that decision. Or the Blond.”

“We need to head out and make sure the newbies aren’t fucking with things,” Luke said between bites. “Would really suck if they are making Bison look bad.”

Cal was silent. “I’m sure Riki would be happy if you three weren’t here when he wakes up. More than likely they will interact in bed, and Riki can be very vocal. I believe it would be best and help him relax if you weren’t here.”

The three were silent. “Good call,” Norris mumbled.

Cal continued to eat.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind this is more still part of the start of the story...but I"m not sure how it's going to end. I have a couple of ideas...I just can't decide lol.


	7. Chapter 7

“The fuck,” Riki whispered as he opened his eyes. He could feel arms around him, which made no sense. He hadn’t _gone to bed_ with anyone since Iason was last in bed with him.

“Language,” Iason warned.

Riki shot up and looked back. “Iason,” he whispered.

The blond smiled in reply. “Yes Riki?”

“You’re talking,” he whispered as he looked around. He noticed the laptop sitting on the table and the cord leading to nowhere. “I’m sorry,” he said as he turned and traced his fingers over the bandages.

“You did what you needed to,” he replied as he took Riki’s right hand in his left. “Watching you yesterday, I can tell you need more sleep.”

“Yesterday? How long have I been out for?”

“Thirteen hours,” Iason said as he pulled Riki into his arms. “Cal has sent your friends away for the day. He has gone with them so we are all alone,” he said as he kissed Riki’s hand. “Either you rest up now and I take you later, or I will take you now and you can sleep for a few days.”

Riki moved around so his head was laying between the bandages on Iason’s chest. “I was lucky to get an hour of sleep without you here. I’ll let you fuck me once your strength is back.”

“I carried you in here with no problem, Riki. My strength returned the moment I entered the commands into the computer to have it return,” he said with a smile.

“Can you fix your hair then?”

Iason chuckled as he sat up, holding Riki close. He took a deep breath and willed his hair to grow back to its correct length. “Better,” he asked as he laid back.

“Yeah, you looked horrible with that missing hair,” he said as he reached up his right hand to play with Iason’s hair.

“In the future I would suggest not to cut my hair off,” he replied. “I need to be on my side, Riki.”

He paused. “Why?”

Iason sighed. His mongrel was normally smart but appeared to be losing his edge. “I have a cord in my neck, Riki. On my back, I risk breaking it.”

Riki sighed as he adjusted next to Iason so the blond could roll on his side. “Iason…are you going to…punish me?”

“You did everything to keep yourself safe. I’m not mad at you, Riki,” Iason said as he set his right hand on the small of the others back. “We’ve never had a perfect relationship. Making sure you are safe is my only concern.”

“Please, punish me,” Riki cried. “I need it…I deserve it.”

Iason sighed again. “I’m not going to punish you for something that isn’t your fault.”

“Iason, please,” he cried. “I need you to hurt me.”

He was silent. “On your back, Riki,” Iason said as he sat up. Once Riki was on his back, he reached under the pillow and pulled out the ring. “I found this while you were asleep. Seems you have kept it under your pillow ever since I released it.” He ran his tongue around the edge of the ring before sliding his hand under the blanket and sliding it back in place.

“Not that,” Riki pouted. “I don’t want the pet ring back.”

“You wanted to be punished, Riki. This is part of it,” he said before leaning down and kissing the brim of his jaw. “I’ve missed your taste,” he whispered. “Two months.”

“Take it off,” Riki said as his body started responding.

Iason chuckled in reply. “You asked for this, Riki. Your asking has aroused me and now you don’t get time to rest,” he said as he lowered himself to play with Riki’s nipples. “Cry for me, Riki.”

He didn’t hold back. He let out a cry of frustration, then froze when he thought about who might have heard it. “Fuck…my guys….”

“Shhh, I told you they aren’t here. Cal sent them away,” Iason said as he continued his assault.

Riki stared up at the ceiling as his body became more and more aroused. “Damn it,” he cried. “Iason,” he called out as he mixed his fingers in the blond hair and tried to pull. “Look at me.”

He looked up at Riki with narrow eyes. “What,” he growled.

“Skip it,” he whispered. “Just fuck me already.”

“You aren’t ready for me yet. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Iason, fuck me,” he yelled. “I need punishment,” he cried as tears streamed down his face.

He stared right into Riki’s eyes, trying to debate the next response. “On your knees, head down,” he said after a long moment.

Riki nodded, pushing the blanket off. He rolled on his stomach and positioned his ass in the air. He braced his knees and arms on the bed in order to stay still.

Iason admired the view for a moment. It had been a long time since he had Riki’s ass in the air. Normally he would take Riki while he was on his back, and they could make eye contact…as well assist in keeping Riki aroused and on edge the whole time.

He crawled across the mattress and kissed Riki’s left butt cheek. “This is a view I haven’t had in a very long time,” Iason said as he lined up with Riki’s behind. “Last warning, Riki. Once I enter you, there will be no stopping until I’m satisfied. And you know that can take hours of your cries.”

“Do it already.”

A smile appeared on Iason’s face as he lined his member up. “This will hurt,” he said as he traced a finger from his left hand up and down Riki’s spine. “Don’t bite your tongue, my Riki,” he said as he thrust into Riki.

Riki screamed as he tried to pull away. “Stop,” he cried. “You’ll tear me apart!”

Iason held Riki’s thighs in place while he curled over Riki’s back. “You asked for it, Riki,” he whispered. “I’ll give you a minute to adjust to me again before I continue.”

He cried into the pillow. “It hurts,” he whimpered.

“I know it does,” Iason whispered. “You asked for punishment and that is what I’m giving you,” he said before he started thrusting.

Riki cried into the pillow. “I need to cum.”

“Not yet. I’m nowhere near ready,” Iason said as he continued his assault.

After twenty minutes of Riki’s cries and moans, Iason released the pet ring and they both released in tandem. They both laid collapsed on the bed, breathing hard.

“My ass hurts,” Riki whispered once his body calmed down.

“You need a bath,” Iason replied as he sat up. “Come, my pet.”

Riki sat up and tried to cover his waist. “Should you really be getting near water with that in your neck?”

Iason smiled as he reached back and unplugged the laptop from the wall. “I said a bath, not a shower.”

He was silent. “I can’t walk. I feel like my ass has been split in two.”

Silently Iason crawled off the bed and grabbed the laptop. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. He returned to the bed and handed the laptop to Riki. “Hold this,” he ordered.

Without a word, he took the laptop and held it close. “Ready,” he said after kicking the blankets off his foot.

Iason leaned down and picked up Riki bridal style. “Hold that tight,” he said as he walked into the bathroom. “Sit here,” he said as he set Riki on the edge of the tub.

“Don’t make me sit,” Riki cried once his butt hit the smooth surface. He adjusted on the edge, trying to alleviate the pain. Looking around, he found a spot to place the laptop next to the back corner of the tub where it should be safe.

Iason turned back and kissed Riki’s head. “I’ll get in first,” he said before lowering himself into the tub. Once he was in the water, he turned off the faucet. “Hands.”

Carefully Riki leaned back and used Iason’s arms to fall into the water. “Nice and warm,” he whispered as he curled up on top of Iason.

Slowly Iason slid deeper into the water. He made sure he still had some clearance for the cable. “Go ahead and adjust.”

It took him a minute to get where he wanted. By the time he was set, he was on his right side, head resting against Iason’s shoulder. “I missed this.”

“I know,” Iason replied as he moved his arms to hold the mongrel. “Cal should be back in a little bit to start lunch. I spoke with him before he left. He said he would wait to speak with you before telling Katze. Instead I told him to tell Katze to come to lunch.”

Riki paused in silent thought for a moment. “Wait a minute. You had no intention for going all day then.”

“I didn’t, no,” Iason said softly. “Only long enough to give us both a taste.”

The mongrel sighed as he curled his head down. “There are times I hate you,” he mumbled. “I need sleep. Don’t let me go under.”

“Never,” Iason replied as he adjusted his hold on Riki’s ribs. “I love you.”

“Love you,” Riki mumbled, closing his eyes. He laid there silently for a few minutes, trying to sleep. “Iason,” Riki asked.

No reply escaped the blonde’s lips.

“Hey, Iason,” he said as he opened his eyes to look up at the blond. “You fall asleep?” When he received no reply this time, he sat up. “Your eyes are open…you just blinked,” Riki said confused. “What’s wrong?”

Iason continued to just blink in reply.

Panic ignited in his stomach. “Iason,” he cried. He looked over at the computer and tried to enter a command. “It’s not responding…why isn’t it responding,” he stopped when the screen went off. “The computer crashed,” he said after lifting it up, seeing the bottom had melted. “Fuck,” he cried.

“Cal,” Riki screamed. “Help,” he cried. When he didn’t get a reply, he climbed out of the tub. Not caring about his nakedness, he ran into the bedroom and then the hallway. “Cal,” he cried as he slipped on the granite floor. He caught himself just in time to prevent injury. “Fuck.”

“Riki, are you alright,” Cal called out as he ran into the hallway. “You’re naked….”

“Call Katze,” Riki panted. “Call him! The laptop…something melted inside of the laptop. I need a new one,” he said as he tried to stand. Every time he got halfway up, he slipped back down. “Fucking hell!”

Boots stomped against the granite as Norris got to Riki’s side. “Chill, Riki,” he said as he helped the other stand. He tried to look past that Riki was naked, but his eyes locked onto the intricate silver band around the base of Riki’s member. “Come on, you need some pants,” he said as he helped Riki turn before the other saw.

“I’ll call Katze,” Cal said as he walked to the console.

Norris carefully helped Riki back into the bedroom. He turned to the closet and helped Riki grab some clothes. After he went back to the bed and helped Riki sit. “You really shouldn’t walk around naked if you have that on,” he said as he pulled free.

Riki was silent. “I can’t help it,” he whispered. “I’m screwed,” he said as he slipped the pants on. “Can you go back and get the other laptop? I need to get him out of the water.”

“You need to get over him, Riki,” Norris said firmly. “Even with everything you and Katze might be able to do, you aren’t going to be able to free him. And if you do somehow manage to get away from Valen, he’s going to have that cord in the back of his neck.”

Riki was silent as he stared at the rug that surrounded the bed. He hadn’t been thinking long term. Everything up until now was just to be able to get into the same room as Iason. Being able to do more just made everything better but did nothing for long term. “I know,” he replied. “I just need to…I’m not sure what I need to do.”

“Dump the Blondie, man,” Norris said before walking out of the bedroom.

Riki was silent. He walked into the bathroom and stared down at the blond in the tub. “Hey sexy,” he said as he leaned down and released the water. “Cal is calling Katze,” he mumbled as he reached back and released the cable from Iason’s neck. Reaching forward, he grabbed the laptop and unplugged the other end.

He tossed the cable on the bathroom counter. Plopping down on the edge of the bathtub, he looked over the computer. “Toasted,” he mumbled. “This smell…it seriously exploded.”

Standing, he walked into the bedroom. It had been long enough for Norris to get the other computer and return. He grabbed the blanket from the end of the bed and walked back into the bathroom, dragging it behind him. “Norris pointed out a giant issue,” he said as he dropped the blanket and grabbed a towel from the counter.

Using the towel, he dried off the water he could see on Iason’s skin. Tossing it to the side, he grabbed the blanket and stepped in the bathtub. He spread it over the blonde’s feet before sitting down to lay on him. “I’ll wait with you,” he whispered as he pulled the blanket up to his shoulders.

Iason blinked as the code was programed. Internally, he wanted to hold Riki but nothing would comply.

Riki took a deep breath as he curled up with the blanket. “This won’t amount to much. The only time you will be back is with the cord plugged in. We can’t really do anything.”

“Riki,” Cal called out as he entered the bedroom.

“Bathroom,” he replied.

Quietly Cal entered the bathroom and paused. “I called Katze, he should be over in a few hours. And I brought this,” he said as he held up the laptop.

Riki was silent. He looked up at Iason. “Thanks Cal,” he mumbled. “Can you get a new body suit for Iason,” has asked as he sat up. “And turn the heat up a little?”

“I’ll lay one out on the bed,” Cal said after setting the laptop on the edge of the tub. “Excuse me,” Cal said with a bow before walking out of the bathroom.

“I’ll help you get over to the bed,” he said as he crawled out of the tub. He woke up the computer and started entering commands.

As if moving on his own, Iason stood up and stepped out of the tub. He stared down at Riki, waiting for the next command.

Raising to his tip toes, Riki reached up and kissed his lips. “Okay, pet. Go into the bedroom,” he said as he entered the commands. He followed behind the naked blond, after grabbing a dry towel.

Iason stopped at the end of the bed, waiting for a next command.

Riki set the laptop on the bed and walked over to Iason. He used the towel to finish drying him off.

“Here,” Cal said as he held up the one-piece outfit.

“Thanks,” he said as he took it, and walked back to the laptop. After entering the command, he held the attire out for Iason to take. He watched as the blond got dressed.

Riki sighed in response. “When did Katze say he would be here?”

Cal was silent for a moment. “He didn’t provide a time frame,” he replied. “Would you like me to reach out to him?”

“No,” Riki mumbled. He entered the commands into the laptop to have Iason lay down on the bed. He sat down and looked at Iason. “I’m going to shut you down for now. I’ll wake you back up when Katze gets here,” he said before entering the command.

He waited until Iason’s eyes closed and didn’t open again. Minutes later the blond fell limp on the bed.

Cal stepped forward and grabbed the sheet. He carefully draped it over Iason and stood back.

Riki reached over Iason and handed the laptop to Cal. “Plug this in.”

The younger nodded and completed the action.

Quietly he grabbed the tank top from the end of the bed, and walked out of the room with Cal. “How long till lunch,” Riki asked as he turned and looked at Cal.

The teen paused. “I can have it served in thirty minutes,” Cal said after a long thought. “I had told Katze around two hours.”

“If he’s not going to get his ass here, he can eat whatever is left,” Riki mumbled as he walked over to the living room. Norris and Sid were there, as well as someone that he didn’t know. “Who’s the new guy?”

Norris pointed at the newbie and opened his mouth but didn’t say anything. “Sid?”

Sid rolled his eyes. “Jay. He’s one of the recently joining. Recently he’s been one of the big ones within Bison helping get pets and furniture mixed into society.”

The teen nodded as he looked Riki over. This was the first time he had ever seen Riki in person. “It’s an honor to meet you, Riki the Dark.”

Riki stared back. “If you are going to come into someone’s home and say it’s an honor, you should stand,” Riki mumbled as he walked straight into the kitchen. “Cal, I need a drink. Something strong. Stronger than strong.”

Cal sighed as he walked towards the liquor cabinet. He grabbed a casual looking bottle that no one ever gave a second glance to. Which had been why Iason chose it. He knew Riki would never touch it since it didn’t look like something he would drink.

Grabbing a glass, he poured a few splashes. Once enough was in the glass, he slipped the bottle back on the shelf to hide it from Riki once again.

Taking the glass, he was about to follow Riki when he came back out of the kitchen. “I said I could have lunch ready in thirty,” he mumbled.

“I was hungry,” he said as he bit into the fruit. “That’s all I get?”

Cal nodded as he held the glass out. “This was enough…” he paused, unsure what to say around the new person. “It can make a Blondie dizzy.”

Riki raised a brow as he took the glass. He kicked it backed and waited. “That tastes funny,” he mumbled.

“Shouldn’t be eating a pear with it,” Cal said as he took the glass back. “Sugar and this drink aren’t a good mix,” he said as he walked the glass into the kitchen. “I’ll start on lunch then.” Cal called over his shoulder.

“You two have a spat,” Sid asked.

Riki was silent as he walked into the room and plopped down in his chair. It was the same chair he had been sitting in every time since all this started. “He’s seen worse. In Tanagura…in Eos, there was a vase that sat in the corner. Not sure who gave it to Iason, but it was there. Cal had to clean it every other day,” he said as he stared at the wall.

“That’s some obsessive cleaning.”

He took another bite and swallowed it. “Something about the material it was made from. If it dried out, it would shatter,” he mumbled. “One day I challenged Iason and he lost it. At the end, I wasn’t allowed to go outside anymore. I grabbed the vase and chuckled it at the window, hoping it would shatter and I would be able to go outside. Chipped the window, vase exploded into thousands of pieces.”

Norris scoffed in reply. “Bet you got your ass beat for that one.”

“Iason nearly killed me,” he mumbled. “Cal had to clean up the mess. Not only that, he was punished as well for not watching me and giving me the opportunity to do something stupid.”

Everyone was silent.

Riki stared at the pear in thought. “Cal wasn’t there for the worst of it, but he still had to endure some serious shit because of me. Sometimes I wonder how he can still walk normal. One of Iason’s go to places was the back of Cal’s legs. Never understood why.”

Cal sighed as he walked in with a tray of bottles. The single action was enough to scare Norris, Sid, and Jay. They didn’t expect the kid to sneak up on them like that.

Never surprised when Cal snuck up, Riki just leaned the left side of his head against the chair and looked around it. “More drinks?”

“You get water,” Cal said as he handed the sealed bottle to Riki. “That drink should start taking effect any moment,” he said as he walked forward and handed everyone a bottle of stout. Once he was done, he turned back to Riki. “Unseen and out of the way, only coming into the light when the Master calls, or a Pet needs assistance. It’s not uncommon for a furniture to be beat by their Master for mis caring of the Pets. However most don’t want the world to know that they have mis behaving pets, so furniture get the markings somewhere covered by clothing.”

Riki stared silently. “Do you hate me?”

“No,” Cal replied. “You were a very unruly pet. But I’ve witnessed worse. And if not for you, Master might have taken more than one, which would have meant more work for me. If not for you…who knows where I would have ended up.”

“Daryl,” Riki whispered. “I still can’t remember him,” he said as he stared at the ceiling. “Iason told me what Daryl said to him. He was on the block a year younger than us…he was around me in Guardian…and I don’t remember him at all.”

Sid nodded in reply. “There have been a few from Guardian that vanished. Always thought they were dead. Turns out they were just turned into slaves to the Elites.”

“Newbie, go wait outside,” Riki said as he grabbed the water bottle.

“Huh?”

“Go outside,” he growled.

Sid pointed at the balcony slider.

Riki waited until Jay was outside and leaning on the railing to speak. “If you were given the option, what would you do to Iason? To me?”

The question caught Cal off guard. He had never actually expected that kind of question. “I don’t know,” he replied after a minute. “We were always taught it was expected, at some point we would get punished.”

“Valen is a fucking wild card. I can’t predict his moves. Doesn’t help that Guy is there, whispering in his ear,” he mumbled before taking a drink. “You need to think of something. Because the moment…if Valen puts you on the spot, I need you to be ready, Cal.”

He opened his mouth to protest, but Riki cut him off again.

“Iason won’t be angry. He understands what we are going through. But I need you to be ready if the question comes up,” he said as he adjusted in the chair. “Gaw, the fucking room is fucking spinning,” he said as he closed his eyes. “And watch what you say around the newbie.”

Cal was confused by the statement. He didn’t recall saying anything he shouldn’t have. He was careful to watch what he said.

Norris stood and pat the kid on the head. “You called Blondoid “Master”,” he said as he headed down the hallway towards the bathroom.

He paused. “It slipped…I’m sorry.”

“No worries,” Riki mumbled. “Lunch?”

“I’ll get back to it,” Cal said before walking into the kitchen.

“Get him out of here, and don’t bring anyone new over without my permission,” Riki mumbled as he covered his eyes with his right arm.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of this moment, I think we have an ending (no, this isn't it). I need to get a little more Valen in though. I had some ideas for him and in my mind they were easy to write. But between everything this month...they are just gone lol.


	8. Chapter 8

Katze was silent as the elevator raised up to the twenty-second floor where the apartment was. He held on to the brief case with a tight grip, trying to hide his anticipation.

“You okay, Katze,” Valen asked from his spot in the corner.

He was silent for a moment. “Always hard to face that bastard,” Katze said after a pause. “He’s the one that scared my face.”

Valen let out a low whistle. “What did you do? Touch his pet?”

He shook his head. “I was trained to be a servicing furniture. Touching pets was part of my responsibility,” he said once the elevator stopped and the doors opened. “I accessed information that was forbidden to someone of my level. At the same time, it was that which kept me alive.”

“Maybe Riki will give you a chance with him,” he laughed as they walked down the hallway.

Katze was silent while he reached out and activated the door chime.

The door opened up revealing Cal standing there. He glanced at Valen then Katze. “Hello Katze,” he said as he stepped aside.

“Where’s the brat,” he asked as he walked into the apartment with Valen behind him.

“Riki passed out. I gave him a drink that was a little too strong,” he said as he pointed towards the chair.

Valen blinked a few times. “Why did you do that?”

Luke raised his right hand up. “Sid and my fault there. New kid we brought in really pissed him off. He hasn’t been sleeping very well to start with…thought he might kill the kid after the shit he spouted about pets being useless.”

The black-market boss took a breath before looking over the chair. He could only imagine how hard it was for him to sleep without Iason. “How long has he been out for? I need to show him how to use this new laptop.”

“We can probably wake him up,” Cal said as he walked around the chair and kneeled. “Riki,” he whispered.

Katze was silent. He walked towards the dining table and started setting up. “Norris, can you bring me the laptop for the Blondie.”

The blond mongrel nodded as he stood and grabbed the laptop. He walked over and handed it to Katze. “Why the shadow,” he whispered.

“No idea,” Katze mumbled. “Set it down,” he said firmly.

“How long till lunch,” Riki mumbled as he rolled around in the chair.

“It can be served when you are ready,” Cal said as he stood straight.

Riki rolled around on the chair a but before sitting normal. “Serve it,” he mumbled. “Katze, what the fuck,” he called out.

Cal glanced around. “Will Katze and Valen be joining us?”

The mongrel paused. That wasn’t what he needed right now. He stood slowly, before turning to look over the chair. “Why are you here, Katze? Valen?”

Katze walked out and leaned on a frame. “I brought you a gift, you little shit.”

“I tagged along for the ride,” Valen said with a smile.

“Don’t you have things you need to be doing? Like controlling your people? That one dumb fuck is a wild card and he shouldn’t be left unchecked.”

Valen laughed in reply. “Yeah, Jake is a little crazy sometimes. That’s why I have him on guard duty while he cools down a bit.”

“So why are you here?”

Valen shrugged. “That mean I can’t have any food?”

“Cal load him a plate so he’ll get the hell out,” Riki said as he started down the hallway. “I need to take a piss,” he mumbled.

Cal nodded before walking into the kitchen.

“Wonder what you did to piss him off,” Katze said with a chuckle.

“He’s the one who took the knife,” Valen said with a sigh. “I kind of want to try this drink that knocked Riki on his ass,” he added.

Katze smiled as he walked over to the bar and opened the door. He pulled out the bottle, knowing which it was. He grabbed a small, almost empty bottle and dumped it in the sink. After he poured a few ounces into the now empty bottle and sealed them both. “Enjoy,” Katze said as he set the bottle on the counter.

Valen stepped forward and grabbed the bottle. “Yummy,” he said as he looked at the bottle.

“Don’t drink too much at once. I would advise no more than a shot, and that’s enough for two,” Katze said as he closed the door. He looked up as Cal entered the room with a plate and a fork.

“Thanks,” he mumbled as he took the plate. “Guess I’ll head out,” he said as he slipped the bottle in his pocket and started eating as he walked towards the door. “This is good,” he mumbled as the door opened.

Riki stumbled into the living room, looking around. “Make sure he’s gone,” Riki said as he looked around.

Luke nodded as he walked over to the com station. “He’s at least in the elevator,” he called over his shoulder. “Swear sometimes we are the only people in the building. Why don’t we move the rest of Bison in here?”

“I don’t want them that close,” he said as he walked up to Katze. “What did you bring me?”

“All about you, huh,” Katze said as he walked over to the dining table. “The data from the current system is transferring to the new one. That will give this new one the permissions to control Iason. And it has a nice little button,” he said as he pointed at a small button off to the side.

Riki peaked over and raised a brow. “What does it do?”

“No wire required,” he said as he looked down at the former pet. “It adds a command in the system that you have shut him down so nothing more gets recorded.”

He was silent for a moment. “Thanks,” he said as he turned to look at his guys. “Cal, serve lunch for everyone, and Iason,” he said as he turned back to the computer.

“I warn you Riki. This is full freedom,” he whispered. “Iason can go anywhere within 300 steps from the computer,” he said after a minute.

Riki smiled softly. “Let me know when it’s up and ready,” he said happily.

“I’ll bring plates and serve,” Cal said as he walked towards the kitchen again.

“I’ll get drinks,” Katze said as he started towards the bar again.

Riki plopped down in his seat and closed his eyes. “I want water,” he called out. He opened his eyes and stared at the computer. He couldn’t wait until it was up and running. No more having to worry about the cable in order for Iason to be able to move.

Cal set the six plates around the table. “Katze, can you move the laptops out of the way for serving dishes?”

Riki stood and picked both up. He carried them both to his spot and set them down so he could watch.

“It’s going to take a few minutes,” Katze mumbled as he set the water bottle next to Riki. He reached out and tapped the keyboard on the new unit. “What happened to the old one?”

He looked around as he thought. “Still on the bathroom counter.”

Slowly Cal walked into the kitchen and started bringing out serving dishes with food. “How will we get Master Iason in here to eat,” Cal asked softly.

“The program should be done in about ten minutes, then we can release the code,” Katze said before following after Cal. “I’ll assist with the remaining dishes.”

Riki was on pins and needles while he waited for the screens to update. In front of him, everyone sat down and started serving themselves. He watched as Cal served him after he didn’t start himself. “Thanks,” he mumbled.

“Eat Riki,” Katze said as he started eating. “Then when Iason comes out, you can feed him,” he said with a snicker.

“Bite me,” Riki mumbled as he started eating. After a few bites, he reached forward for the water and opened the bottle. “I just want a long nap. No one bother me for like a year.”

Katze rolled his eyes in reply. When he heard the hard drive stop spinning, he turned the new laptop towards himself. He tapped a few keys then turned it back to Riki. “Push the button.”

Leaning forward, Riki did as told. He pressed the little button built in to the right side of the computer, and waited. He saw a new window within the program open up, and then close just as fast. “How fast does it take effect?”

“Should be instant,” Katze said as he took another bite.

Riki paused, then lowered his head. “I shut Iason down. I thought it would be better than him being forced to just lay there….”

Katze was about to comment that he had already awoken Iason, but he didn’t need to when he saw Cal jump to his feet. He turned and smiled, standing as well.

“Riki,” Iason said as he walked into the dining room.

He looked up and smiled. “Hey,” he whispered. “I see you put some clothes on.”

Iason was silent. “Unlike someone, I do not believe I should be running around half naked,” he said as he brushed invisible dirt off the lower part of the tunic that covered the full body suit.

“Was one time,” Riki mumbled.

“I believe you are in my seat,” he said as he walked up next to the chair.

“Yeah well, Katze’s in mine.”

Without a word, Katze picked up his plate and glass, then walked around Norris to sit on the other side of him. “All yours.”

Slowly Riki stood and stepped to the side in order to fall in his chair, around the right corner from Iason’s. “Ass,” he mumbled as he glanced at Katze.

Iason smiled faintly as he took his seat. “Your plate, Riki?”

“I’m done,” he mumbled. “Go ahead.”

“I noticed you have lost weight, Riki,” Iason said as he glanced at Cal.

Cal hesitated as he thought about what to say to defend himself.

Riki sighed in reply. “Cal, get Iason a glass of wine,” he said after reaching for his water bottle. “Cal’s not going to force me to eat, Iason. There are times I’m just not hungry. Plus, I’m not fighting against you anymore or as active as before, so I don’t have to eat as much.”

Quietly Cal snuck away to get the glass of wine.

“Your weight needs to be corrected, Riki,” Iason said as he picked up the fork and held it towards the mongrel. “You need to eat more.”

“I’m not hungry, Iason,” he replied. “Stop trying to control me, or I’ll turn you off,” he mumbled.

Iason narrowed his eyes at the statement. He glanced to the side as Cal set the wine down. “I warn you now Riki, and I don’t care at all about your friends. Do not threaten me. I will still do what I have to, to keep you in line,” he said as he reached out and pick up the wine glass.

Riki was silent. It felt weird being lectured in front of his guys. He sat there and stared at the place mat before him.

“Cal, I want you to return to plating meals to ensure Riki eats a proper amount. Katze, I want a full update after lunch,” he said after taking a sip.

“Of course,” Katze said with a nod.

Iason looked up at the two mongrels who had stopped eating. “You two and the third are welcome to stay. However, I would suggest a wide birth. I will also be putting restrictions on alcohol consumption.”

Without a word, Riki stood up and walked into the living room. From there he walked to the door and stepped out on the balcony. He mixed his finger into his hair and gave a firm yank. “Fuck,” he cried out. “Fucking Iason,” he growled as he kicked the railing. “Damn it.”

He looked around before plopping down in the corner. Even after all this time, no furniture had been put out so there was nothing for him to sit on. But he knew he didn’t want to go inside.

Slowly he looked up as the door opened. “Norris,” he whispered.

“Luke and I are going to head out. We’ll let Sid know to crash somewhere else tonight,” he said with a soft smile. “I hope you two get along.”

Riki nodded. “Thanks Norris,” he said softly. “Reach out if you guys need anything.”

“Got it, boss. Good luck,” he said before closing the door.

Riki took a deep breath as he returned to staring into space. It sucked that the view from this apartment didn’t exist. He missed being able to stare over the world from Eos.

He closed his eyes and lowered his head a little.

“Riki,” Cal said as he tapped the teens shoulder.

His eyes popped open and he looked at the furniture, confused. “Cal, when did you sneak out? I didn’t hear you walk out.”

“You fell asleep,” he explained. “You’ve been out here for almost three hours.”

“Damn,” he mumbled before letting out a yawn. “Guess that drink was still in my system,” he said as he stood. “Where’s Katze?”

Cal stood and stepped back. “Master Iason dismissed him after they spoke.”

Riki sighed in reply. “Where is Iason?”

“He went to take a shower.”

Silently Riki walked past Cal and into the apartment. “Where is the laptop?”

Cal followed behind Riki and looked around. “Katze suggested it be placed in a central location where it can send the signal all around.”

He nodded as he looked around. “Norris said they would be out for a few days,” he added as he started down the hall.

“Yes, I sent some food with them. Also, some extra bedding,” he said quickly.

“Thanks Cal,” Riki said as he walked towards the room. “I’m going to try and sleep in a bed. Hopefully Iason will keep his hands off,” he mumbled as he entered the bedroom, already stripping out of his tank top.

Cal stayed at the doorway and waited for the door to close before walking away.

Riki took off his pants as he walked towards the bed. He left his boxers on as he crawled under the blankets.

Iason walked out of bathroom, wrapped in a robe, just as Riki settled in the bed. “Riki,” Iason said softly.

“I want sleep,” he called from under the blankets.

The blond smiled. As he walked around the bed, he pulled the robe off and let it fall to the floor. “My Riki,” Iason said as he pulled the mongrel into his arms.

“Your hair is cold,” he mumbled when the cold strands hit his forehead.

Iason lifted his head then set it back down, after making sure the strands were behind him. “My apologies.” He curled down to kiss Riki’s head. “I missed holding you. I love you, my Riki.”

Riki was silent. “I’m still mad at you,” he mumbled.

The blond sighed. “You have had too much freedom over the last few months, Riki. You are wasting away in your skin, and you’re going to get sick because of it.”

“I’m fine,” Riki replied.

“No, you’re not. I can feel your bones. I fear I will hurt you by just holding you,” Iason whispered.

Riki looked up at Iason. “I had the same physical form yesterday, when you had no such concerns. And you didn’t do any damage. Why the caring now?”

“Don’t argue with me, Riki. Starting with dinner tonight, Cal will monitor what you consume to ensure you start gaining weight,” Iason said as he returned his head to the resting spot. “That’s if we eat dinner tonight.”

Silently Riki tried to adjust. He gave up shortly after, and rolled back and forth until his back was to Iason. “Whatever.”

…

 

 

Hearing the chime from the door, Cal walked up to the door. He wasn’t quite used to it being so silent in the apartment yet. Though the mongrels could be tedious to deal with, sometimes they still helped out with little things.

One of the big ones was that they would normally get to the door first. Which with who could come knocking, it benefited him greatly sometimes. But with the awkwardness between Iason and Riki, they had decided to leave the day before.

Reaching up to activate the screen, this was one of the times he wished that they were here.

Displayed on the screen was a bunch of mongrels he had seen before with Jake when they entered the residence at Eos.

Stepping back, he wasn’t sure what to do. Last time they were able to gain access without him doing anything. And knowing who they were and the injuries he had before, he wasn’t about to open the door.

“Cal,” Iason called out as he walked into the hallway in just his robe. He couldn’t understand why the chime kept going off. And with no access to the system, he couldn’t see if it was just a bug. “Why have you not opened the door?”

“Master,” he whispered. “It’s Valens men,” he said as he started to shake. “The same ones that entered the apartment to take Master Riki.”

Iason was silent. “Wake Riki,” he said as he started back towards the office. “Tell him, and then bring a body suit to my office.”

“Yes Master,” Cal said as he ran past Iason to get to the master bedroom. He stopped next to the bed and tried to find Riki in the blankets. “Riki, please wake up,” he cried.

“What Cal,” Riki asked as he walked out of the bathroom. “The door woke me up.”

Cal spun around with tears streaming down his face. “Valens men are here…that one is here.”

Riki paused. “Fucking Jake,” he growled. He walked into the closet and grabbed a pair of pants and a tank top. “Where is Iason?”

“He went to his office,” Cal said as he walked into the closet to grab a body suit for Iason.

“Find him, find the laptop and press the stupid little button in the upper right,” he said as he put the pants on. He walked into the hallway while he finished getting dressed. Without waiting, he walked up to the door and opened it.

“What the fuck do you want,” he growled.

Jake raised a brow. “About time you answered. You know we’re been here for like five minutes?”

“Ever heard of calling first? It’s the middle of the fucking morning,” he replied. “The fuck do you want?”

“Valen sent us here to collect your Blondie. He said he noticed some random program running last night, and he’s afraid they might be able to detect and use it against us,” he said in an annoyed tone. “So just hand him over already.”

Riki glanced to the side then back at the mod. “Keep your ass outside of my apartment,” he said as he stepped back and started to walk away.

“No can do,” Jake called out, causing Riki to stop. “Valen told me to collect myself. He was concerned when he saw your right hands stayed in Ceres last night.”

He was silent. “If you even look at Cal the wrong way, I will kick your ass,” he said before starting down the hallways. Hopefully the little stall had been enough for Cal to get Iason situated.

Jake rolled his eyes before following behind Riki. The rest of his people waited at the door, keeping it open.

He entered the office and quickly took in the sight. Iason was laying on the couch in the corner with his eyes closed. Luckily, he was in the body suit. Cal was sitting at the desk with his feet up on it, tapping on a tablet.

“Riki,” he asked softly when he looked up and saw Jake. He quickly dropped his feet and stood, holding the tablet close to his chest.

“Cal, I need the laptop,” he said as he stopped in the middle of the room. “And find him some shoes to wear,” he added once Cal pulled out the laptop from a drawer.

“Okay,” he whispered. He started to walk around the desk and was hesitant as he walked past Jake.

Riki waited until Cal was clear of the room before picking up the computer and handing it to Jake. “Enjoy.”

The other mongrel chuckled as he opened it up. He supported the weight with his left arm, and with his right pulled out a small device from his pocket.

“What’s that,” Riki asked, unsure what the item was.

“Portable storage device,” he replied as he plugged it in to the side of the computer. He tapped a few buttons and waited.

Iason’s eyes popped open, causing Riki to look at him. Even with the program, his eyes would always open slow. Next thing, his body started convulsing on the couch.

Riki turned fully to look at Iason. “What are you doing to him,” he asked, trying to sound as uncaring as possible.

“Seeing if the program Valen mentioned has taken any hold over him,” Jake said as he watched.

After a few minutes Iason stopped and laid like a broken doll.

“Did you kill him,” Riki asked as he turned to the other.

Jake removed the device and put it back in his pocket. “Course not. Valen wouldn’t like that,” he said before entering a few more commands.

Slowly Iason sat up, his body twitching in different spots as he moved. He stood and started walking towards the door where he stopped.

Cal was standing in the doorway, holding a simple pair of shoes. Noticing that Jake had control of the Blond, he set the shoes down and stepped aside.

“Guess I should have had him put them on,” he mumbled. “How the hell do you do that,” he asked as he started looking through the lists of multiple commands.

Riki shook his head and took the laptop. Not caring about Jake’s protest, he quickly typed in a command and waited.

Before them both, Iason stepped into the shoes as if he had done it himself.

“There,” Riki said as he held the device out. “Now get out of my apartment.”

Jake took it and directed Iason to the door.

Riki walked behind the two and stopped short of the door. “Always happy to see you go,” he said as he reached out to hit the auto close on the door. Once it was closed, he activated the lock.

“Riki,” Cal asked as he popped up from the hallway.

He turned to Cal but didn’t reply. He didn’t have words at the moment. Was he angry at the Blond still? Hell yes. Was he happy to see Iason go? No.

“It is what it is,” he mumbled as he pushed past Cal and walked towards the bedroom. “I’m going back to sleep.”

Cal took a deep breath and turned. “Master Iason wanted to apologize to you…but there was no time.”

“I’m sure,” Riki called over his shoulder.

“The tablet. It has a message from him. He recorded it while he was getting dressed. I was backing it up when you entered,” he said softly.

Riki stopped and looked at the office door. “I’ll listen to it when I wake up,” he said before walking into the bedroom.

He plopped face down on the bed from the foot of it. He crawled up the middle of the bed and grabbed Iason’s pillow. Slowly he curled around it and took in the others scent. “Ass hole,” he mumbled before grabbing the blankets and throwing them over his head.

…


	9. Chapter 9

“Damn it,” Riki cried as he slammed his fist into the shower wall. He remained frozen under the spray, trying to get the water to wash all the emotions away.

He couldn’t see a future anymore. If Valen could detect the program running to override remote access, there was nothing else for them to do.

And even if he found a way to get Iason off world, Valen could always just re assign the code to another computer and use it to control Iason. Iason was the most important Blondie for Valen to be able to keep control over Amoii and the planet not be attacked.

There was no winning. There were no other options for him to explore.

He would have to give up Iason.

Again, he hit the wall. The thought of having to give up the Blond made him feel empty inside. It had taken years to accept the relationship they had. And now he had to give it up, just like that.

Slowly he turned to look at the door and was surprised to see Cal standing there. “Cal,” he whispered.

“The water must have run cold by now,” he said from the other side of the glass door.

Riki looked up at the shower head and closed his eyes. He reached forward and turned off the water. Standing there, he let the water drip from his body. “I’m not sure it was warm to start with.”

Opening his eyes, he turned to the door and opened it. “Thanks,” he whispered, taking the offered towel from Cal.

“The members of Bison have returned. Sid and Luke are in the living room,” he said softly.

As we wrapped the towel around his waist he wondered if he wanted them there. Them being gone had apparently queued Valen to the fact that Iason was active. It somehow made him look deeper into the codes, and look for something else that was running.

Was one of his guys working against him? No, that couldn’t be it. Maybe Guy had noticed all three of them running around. Over the last few months he always had at least one in Apatia with him, if not two. Maybe it was just that?

“I’m going to sleep longer,” he said after a few minutes.

“Would you like anything to eat or drink?”

“No,” he mumbled as he walked into the bedroom with Cal on his heels. “I just need….” He stopped in the middle of the room. “I don’t know what I need.”

Cal was silent in reply. He stepped to the side and grabbed the tablet, entering a few commands. “Here,” he said as he walked up and set the tablet on the bed. “Maybe it will help,” he said as he walked out of the room.

Riki walked over to the bed and picked up the tablet. He crawled on the bed wearing only the towel, and pushed the play button.

_“My Riki, I’m sorry I won’t get to say my goodbyes to you once again. I hope we will be able to hold one another again. I love you, Riki. I love you very much.”_

He was silent as he stared at the screen. He tapped the button to listen to it again.

“I love you too, Iason,” he said after the seventh time listening to the message. He dropped his arms to either side and stared at the ceiling. “Damn it. Now I wish I had let him fuck me last night.”

He closed his eyes and let out a groan as a thought hit him. “Stupid ass Blondie,” he said as he rolled off the bed, leaving the tablet alone. There was one more thing he could try, if it was still where he left it.

Swaying side to side, he walked into the closet to grab some clothes. He slipped into a pair of boxers and turned to look at the other side of the closet. He ran his thin fingers over the elegant clothing.

After a few minutes he started ripping clothes off hangers and tossing them on the floor. Once they were all decorating the floor, he took a few deep breathes. He grabbed a pair of his pants and stepped into them. He grabbed a shirt and socks and walked out of the room.

“Cal,” he called out.

“I thought you were taking a nap,” Cal asked as he looked up from the chair he was sitting in.

Riki looked over the two members of his gangs. “I’m going to Eos.”

“You don’t want to do that,” Sid said as he turned his head to look at Riki. “Valen has people guarding it at all times.”

He was silent. “I don’t care. I am going. You two are welcome to come along if you want to.”

Cal stood and walked around the chair. “Is there anything I can get you?”

“No.”

Sid sighed as he stood. “Guess we’re going too. We’re not going to let you get in a rough situation alone.”

“Thanks,” he mumbled as he slipped into his boots. “Let’s go. I want to be back before sundown. I’m guessing they cut the power?”

“Far as I know, yeah. Emergency lights only,” Luke replied as he finished his water and set the cup down on the table. “We might want to take some lights.”

Riki shook his head in reply. “No, I don’t plan to be that long,” he said as he walked towards the door and headed out, followed by the two members of Bison.

It took the better portion of an hour for the trio to make it to Eos, which was under Valens guard. Somewhere along the way, Norris had joined them on the little quest to Eos Tower. After a little negotiating, and a few threats to kick their asses, the mongrels standing guard let the group pass.

“You know they are going to go crying to Valen, saying that the big bad Riki threatened them,” Luke said as they walked towards the once beautiful gates of Eos. Now all that remained was the destroyed remnants.

“Let them,” Riki mumbled. Once he entered into the lower lobby, he walked to the middle of the room and looked around. “This place was always my prison,” he said as he turned and looked back at the gates. “The one time those opened for me, I took the chance and bolted. Took out a few security guards but they took me down,” he said as he started walking towards the lifts.

The three looked at one another as they followed their leader. “Remember, no power,” Sid called out.

Riki started to laugh. “Fuck, this is going to be a long ass walk,” he said as he turned to start heading towards the stairs.

Once they were finally on the top floor, they had to pause before going any further. Based on the looks of the door, it would need a nice pull to get it open. And after the long walk they weren’t quite ready for it yet.

“So what’s in there that you want so bad? Sure the place has been thoroughly combed by looters by now,” Norris asked while taking a few deep breaths.

Riki was silent as he leaned with his back on the wall trying to catch his breath. “What I’m looking for they wouldn’t have found,” he said as he stared at the door. “Something Iason installed a long time ago.”

“Did he just remind you of it,” Luke asked from his spot on the ground where he collapsed when they got to the top.

“No. I didn’t care about it before because I thought the Blondies were getting what they deserved,” he mumbled.

The three looked at one another before looking at Riki. “And now?”

Riki was silent. “I want Iason back. This is the only way I can think of to make Valen release him.”

“You know he won’t actually release him free and clear, right,” Norris asked.

“I know that,” Riki yelled. “I just want him near me,” he added at his normal volume.

Sid stepped forward. “He really has a hold on you, doesn’t he? Are you sure you want to be with him if all he is going to do is dictate your every move?”

Riki was silent as he looked at the ground. “He cares about me.”

“That’s what most people say before their so-called pairing partner leaves them in a ditch,” Norris replied.

Riki glared at Norris. “Is that what Max did to you, Norris?”

“Fuck you, man,” Norris said as he started towards the stairs. He stopped and turned back after a few steps. “I don’t think it matters what you offer to Valen. You have no future with that Blondie. Even if you somehow get him back and he’s awake, all you will be doing is getting back on your knees to lick his boots.”

He was silent. He wanted to respond to the statement but he knew that Norris was probably right. All Iason ever cared about before was keeping him under his boot. But now they were better…right? “I just…I want him.”

“You’re a beaten dog,” Norris replied.

“Yeah, I am,” Riki said with a smile. “Iason beat me into my place. And I won’t give up on him now. It sucks when he used to punish me in some way…but the sex is too good to run away from. My body is trained to his touch.”

All of the mongrels were silent at the statement. Norris let out a sigh as he walked back to the group. “What is it we’re here for?”

Riki paused. “A computer system,” he said before turning to walk towards the door. “Help me here.”

The other three all joined in opening the door enough for them to slip in. “Where to,” Sid asked as he looked around.

“This place is trashed,” Luke mumbled.

Riki looked around at the destroyed apartment. It was in a bad state when he left a few months ago, but now it was even worse. “Good thing Cal didn’t come along. Kid would pass out if he saw this place,” he said as he started to walk towards the Master Bedroom.

He entered the closet and froze. He had been looking forward to being able to feel the clothing on his fingers…. But there was nothing left in the closet. “Damn,” he mumbled. “Come on,” he said as he walked to the back of the closet.

Tapping his fingers on the wall, he tried to find the spot he needed. Once he found it, he activated the key pad inside and hit a few digits.

Suddenly a spot on the back wall opened. When it clicked in place, he walked into the room. “No lights,” he said with a sigh. He walked up to the chair and sat down on it. From the side table, he grabbed the face mounted display and put it on.

“What are you doing,” Luke asked as they all walked into the room.

“Seeing if it still works,” Riki replied as he leaned back. As the device turned on his body started to shake.

“Riki,” Sid called out as he stepped up to remove the display.

Riki rose a shaky hand to stop him. “Do…n’t,” he squeaked out. After a minute his body stopped shaking. “Hate that part,” he whispered as he rolled his shoulders.

“You okay?”

“Happens every time,” he mumbled. “Going to start now.”

He focused on the screen and followed the path Iason showed him to take all that time ago. He wouldn’t be able to offer it to Valen if it didn’t do what it once did.

Finally, he got to the file path he needed and smiled. There it was. A way for him to actually remote into the system and turn everything back on.

The three looked around as the lights turned on in the room. “What the hell,” Norris asked.

Riki continued further after turning the power on to Eos tower two. He changed to the other file which Iason said was part of Eos tower one, where Jupitar was. Looking around, he had to find the file he needed. The one that Iason said to never touch under any circumstance.

A system that could take a move against Jupitar.

When he found it, a smile appeared on his face.

Everyone in the room jumped when they heard the sound of thunder. With Jupitar gone, the thunder storms had ended. But now one was raging outside.  

“The fuck is he doing in there,” Luke asked.

Norris ran out of the room and looked out the bedroom window. True enough, a lightning storm was brewing.

Riki sat up and removed the display. “Let that fuck with Valen for a bit.”

“Did you wake Jupitar,” Sid asked with fear in his voice.

“No. Valen has a hold on her that I can’t touch. But I can scare the shit out of him while he thinks she’s waking up,” he said as he stood. He looked down at the display in his hand and paused. Looking around, he noticed a bag in the corner. Grabbing it, he slipped the display into it and slipped the large strap over his head so it was on the opposite shoulder. After he walked out of the small room.

He walked up to the window and stood next to Norris. Once there, he just stared at the sky.

“Hey, does this mean we don’t have to take the stairs,” Luke asked as he looked around. The building seemed to have power restored after all.

“Assuming Valen doesn’t find a way to cut the power while we are on the way down,” Norris mumbled.

“He can’t,” Riki said as he started towards the door. “Come on, we’re done here.”

Once the doors to the elevator opened, the group froze. Standing outside of the elevator was Jake, along with about twenty other mongrels. “Why does this building have power? The fuck did you do?”

Riki stepped forward and looked over the group. “Take me to Valen.”

“Answer my question.”

“No,” Riki replied in a calm voice.

Immediately Jake lashed forward and aimed his right fist to punch Riki in the face.

Riki stepped to the right at the last moment and spun his body to avoid the hit. He watched with narrow eyes as Jake fell to the ground. “Are we really going to do this? Just take me to Valen.”

Quickly Jake scrambled to his feet and tried to get Riki again, but it all ended the same. Each time he attacked, he ended up back on the ground.

“Are you done yet,” Riki asked with a sigh.

“Why don’t you fight back, you worthless pet,” Jake asked as he stood and glared at Riki.

Riki lifted a brow at the comment. This time when Jake charged him, he parried the punch away with this left arm, then kneed the other in the gut.

Grabbing his stomach, Jake fell to the ground letting out painful moans.

Riki kneeled next to him, while still keeping an eye on the mini mob that was with Jake. “Call me a pet again and next time it will hurt a lot worse,” he said before standing.

“You see how open he was,” Luke asked as he folded his hands behind his head. “Could have tapped his ankle and he would have went rolling.”

Norris laughed in reply. “But that’s not the point. It’s Riki after all. He’s not going to fight less a fight is needed.”

He looked back at his guys then sighed. “Come on. We’re going to Valens compound.”

“Right behind ya, boss,” Norris said as they all started walking.

“Someone might want to help him walk,” Sid said as he nodded at Jake before following Riki.

…

The dining room table was set with six place settings. Two of them had food at them, of which Valen and Guy were sitting at, eating, across from one another.

“You do wonder sometimes,” Guy said between bites.

Valen chuckled in reply. “I know,” he said as the double doors opened. They both looked over and paused. “Hello Riki. How can I help you?”

Riki stepped in and stopped at end of the table, standing next to a chair.

“Let me at him,” Jake yelled as he was drug into the room. “I’ll beat your fucking punk ass.”

Valen raised a brow as he watched the scene. “Something happen between you two?”

“Idiot picked a fight he shouldn’t have,” Riki said as he pulled the bag off his shoulder and set it on the table. “I see you turned off the electric storm.”

Laughing, Valen adjusted in the chair so he was looking at Riki better. “You were the one that activated the storm? How cruel of you,” he said as he set his fork down. He reached for his water glass but let out a sigh instead. “My glass is empty.”

Riki looked past them when he saw the door open. Entering was Raoul with a clear pitcher in hand.

Green eyes locked on to Riki’s brown eyes.

“So how did you gain access to Jupitar’s system to be able to make the storm,” Valen asked as he raised the glass towards the blondie. “Thought I did a good job of setting up security so no one could access.”

He opened the bag and set down the face mounted display. “A gift from Iason a few years ago,” he said as he dropped the bag. “It has access to the full network created by Jupitar. Dig through enough files and it would allow you to get right up in her face. Though I was told to never try it. This was my first attempt,” Riki said as he scratched his finger nail against the sides.

Very slowly, Valen set the glass down. “Interesting little toy you have there. Why would a Blondie give you something so powerful?”

“There was a time he was under. Jupitar took him and I had no idea what was going on. Not even Raoul knew what happened to him. He told me to just accept it and move on. When Iason finally came back he told me that he would need to leave again for a longer period. So he gave me this and showed me how to use it so I could still communicate with him,” he explained. “After, whenever he went somewhere, I was able to use it to talk to him.”

“And then I came along, and took down Jupitar’s network,” Valen replied with a smile. “Sorry about that. I think a world without these fuckers running the place is a lot nicer.”

Riki nodded in reply. “Yeah, it’s nice not having to bow down to them anymore. But there is going to become a point where we get attacked by someone from space, and they are the ones that need to be awake in order to stop them.”

Valen was silent. “We can keep attackers at bay.”

“Bull shit,” Riki growled. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This wasn’t why he was here. He needed to get back on track. “With this, you can communicate with them better than you are now.”

“What is it that you want, Riki,” Guy asked as he dropped his fork and stood. “I know you don’t do anything without a plan. Why are you here and showing us this?”

“Wasn’t my plan to show you shit,” Riki mumbled. “With this, I can take you down, Valen. I can wake the Blondies and they will take every one of you out. And I bet to hell they will snap you like a twig.”

Valen looked at Raoul then back to Riki. “What do you want, Riki?”

“Iason. Give me Iason and his computer, and I’ll leave this with you.”

He was silent. “I can’t do that. There might be times I need him for diplomatic reasons. If I don’t have him-“

“I will provide him to you. However, you will have no control over him. He will be fully awake.”

Guy growled in reply. “Are you fucking insane?”

Instead of replying, he just glared at his former pairing partner. He had to hold himself back from calling Guy out on the comment. He turned back to Valen and waited. “Your choice. Either we trade or I take him by force.”

Slowly Valen stood. “You really think I would let you leave here with something so powerful?”

Riki shrugged as he picked up the bag he had the display in before. He slipped it inside then looked at Valen. “I did something else while I was in Jupitar’s network. Want to know what it was?”

“Sure, why don’t you tell me before my men get here and beat you to death.”

Riki smiled. “Raoul, run command four.”

Without warning, Raoul’s right arm raised and he poured the remaining water from the pitcher right over Valens head.

“What the hell,” Valen said as he held his arms out, surprised by what just happened. “How the hell was that possible?”

“It’s Jupitar’s network. All controllable with this little device.”

Guy immediately took a stance, ready to fight if needed. Though he was unsure how he would stand up to a Blondie, even with the mechanical arm.

Riki sighed when he saw Guy go on the defense. “He’ll only do what I programed him to. That just worked out perfectly for me,” he said as he picked up the device. “I’ve inserted little commands into all of the Blondies. All with different word combinations, just to keep you on your toes,” he lied.

Yes, lying was a bad idea. But he really needed to get Iason back. And the guys had no idea what all he did while it was on, so they didn’t know any better.

Valen was silent while he slipped out of the soaking wet shirt.

Riki paused when he saw the marks on the others body. Being a mongrel was no piece of cake; his body had a collection of scars before Iason stepped in and healed them all. But some of the marks on Valens body made it look like the pairing partner from the past did more than he was willing to tell.

“Towel,” Valen called out in a demanding tone. “Use number 5.”

A mongrel in the corner nodded. He grabbed a laptop and entered a command into it.

Riki waited to see who would come out next. He froze when he saw Iason walk in with a folded towel in his hands.

“You aren’t really going to,” Guy asked as he looked over at Valen from across the table.

“I get him when needed,” Valen asked after taking the towel.

“So long as you have a good reason.”

Valen sighed as he started drying his hair. “Give it to them.”

“Valen!”

“Shut up, Guy,” he growled.

The mongrel from the corner grabbed the laptop and carried it over to where Riki stood. He set it on the table and accepted the display in trade.

Riki entered a quick command that had Iason walking over to his side of the room. Once the Blond was there, he pushed the button. “Iason,” he whispered.

Iason stepped forward and ran the fingers from his left hand through Riki’s hair. “My Riki.”

“Small piece of advice, Valen,” Riki said as he closed the laptop and put it in the bag from before. “When you start it, make sure you’re laying down. It can cause you to pass out,” he said before turning towards his guys. “Back to Apatia. I’m sure Cal is worried.”

Iason stayed where he was. He glared at Guy then Valen, before looking over at Raoul. He wasn’t sure what to say to his brother and closest friend. Instead of saying anything, he raised his chin slightly.

When he saw the movement, Raoul wished he had the ability to smirk. The movement alone was enough to tell him that Iason would be back. That he would do what was his job and end this little coup of the mongrels.

Instead though, he just remained frozen in time.

“Iason,” Riki whispered. “Come on.”

Iason smiled softly as he turned to Riki. “Of course,” he said as he followed behind the mongrel. Behind him, the other three followed.


	10. Chapter 10

Riki stopped outside of the entrance to the building. He turned to see if his guys had followed them. “Hey, can you three skip out for the night? I know there are some other empty places here if you need somewhere to crash.”

Sid nodded as he looked at the other two. “No problem, man.”

Once they were gone, Riki walked into the building with Iason. After entering the elevator, he felt Iason’s hands find the way to his hips. “Iason,” Riki whispered. He sighed as he leaned back onto the blonde’s chest. “We need to talk, Iason.”

“We can talk after we are both satisfied,” Iason whispered in Riki’s ear. “We missed out on so much.”

“No,” Riki growled as he stepped forward and turned to face Iason. “Enough. We need to evolve our relationship. I’m not your pet anymore.”

Iason stared down at Riki. He was silent while he thought about what to do or say next. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

“I’m not you’re fucking slave,” he yelled. “I have the power over _you_ now, Iason. You don’t get to treat me like a little worthless pet anymore. This is the new reality; I’m your fucking equal now. If anything, I’m higher importance than you right now.”

They were both silent when the elevator doors opened. “Cal,” Iason said with a nod.

“Welcome back, Master Iason,” he said with a bow.

Riki glared at Iason before he turned and walked past Cal. “Food,” he called out as he walked into the apartment.

Iason stayed where he was standing. “Start on dinner, Cal,” he said as he started towards the apartment. “Riki, come here,” he called out as he walked into the living room. He took a spot on the couch and waited.

Quietly Riki walked into the living room and crossed his arms over his chest. “What do you want?”

“Come and talk with me.”

“I’m good where I am,” he mumbled.

Iason sighed. “Riki, come here. I want to hold you,” he said as he held out his right hand.

“Sucks to be you then,” he said as he walked over to a chair and plopped down.

He was silent before closing his eyes for a moment. “I will not play this game with you, Riki. You are mine as I have told you many times.”

“Try that all you want, Iason. I don’t care. I’m not going to be under your boot anymore.”

“Riki,” Iason hissed.

Riki looked away while he thought about what to say. “You know, when Cal gave me your message to play, it actually hurt knowing that we might never be together again. All morning I was thinking of ways we could still be together,” he said as he turned back to Iason. “I don’t want to live under you. I _won’t_ live under you.”

“And so, because I want to embrace you, I am trying to keep you under me,” Iason asked softly.

The mongrel was silent. “I don’t want you trying to control me,” he replied.

“Fine. I will try not to give you orders. However, I would still like to hold you in my arms, Riki. We’ve just got back together,” Iason replied.

Silently Riki stood and walked over to the couch. He sat down and leaned his back against Iason’s chest. “Happy?”

Quickly Iason wrapped his arms around Riki and pulled him close. He noticed though that his strength didn’t seem to be responding correctly. Trying to pull Riki closer was harder than it once was. “You lowered my strength profile.”

“I did, yeah,” he mumbled. “I did it when we were still at Valens compound. Didn’t want you trying to kill anyone while we were there.”

Iason narrowed his eyes. “And you didn’t think to restore it when we arrived home safely?”

“Saw no reason to.”

He was silent while he tried to analyze the situation. “I want to help you relax.”

Without a word, Riki effortlessly pulled free of Iason’s grasps. “I can relax by taking the nap I had planned on taking before I went to save your ass. Cal, how long till food,” he called out.

“Five minutes,” Cal said from the doorway. “Drinks for today?”

Riki shrugged. “Anything is fine,” he said as he walked towards the dining area.

Cal nodded as he went back into the kitchen. The question on his mind was if he should be serving dinner the same way they have been eating, or plate everything. He hummed to himself while debating.

After a few seconds, he let out a sigh. He turned and walked into the dining room and up to Riki. “I need assistance,” he whispered.

“Sure,” Riki said as he stood and followed Cal into the kitchen. “What’s up,” he asked as he looked around. Everything seemed ready to go.

“I’m not sure if I should plate or set for self-serving.”

Riki leaned his head to the right a little. “Go ahead and plate. Only do self-serving if the guys are here.”

Cal nodded in reply. Immediately he returned to the task to get dinner served. Once he was set, he looked up at Riki who hadn’t left the kitchen. “Is there anything I can get you?”

“No,” he mumbled. “Just avoiding Iason.”

Carefully he picked up the plates and walked them into the dining area.

…

 

 

Iason stood at the foot of the bed, unsure what his next action should be. Riki had retired earlier, leaving him all alone. And now that he was ready to go to bed, he had entered to find the mongrel laying in the middle of the bed.

He wanted to crawl under the blankets and curl up next to his mongrel but wasn’t sure how he would react. After the conversation earlier, they had barely said two words to each other. Instead anything said was directed at Cal, and the other was just present and heard it.

Slowly he removed the robe and made his decision. He walked around to the left side of the bed and lifted the blankets. Still not quite used to the lower strength profile, it was weird to crawl into the bed. But once he was in, he wrapped his right arm around Riki’s waist and waited.

“Iason,” Riki whispered as he curled towards Iason.

Careful not to wake the other, he leaned down and placed his left cheek on the right side of Riki’s head. Once he was happy, he closed his eyes just as Riki opened his.

It took a minute for his brain to catch up to what was going on. After everything today, he wasn’t sure he wanted to share a bed with Iason yet. But at least it seemed like Iason was going to keep his hands to himself…within reason.

“Iason,” he said after a few minutes.

“Yes, Riki?”

“Get off me,” he said firmly.

Iason stayed where he was for a moment. Finally, he rolled onto his back.

Once free, Riki slid out from under the blankets and stood. He turned to look at Iason with narrow eyes. “I don’t remember saying I wanted to sleep with you.”

Iason chuckled in reply. “Seems you forget this is my bed, Riki.”

“Seems you have forgot you don’t have anything, Iason. You own nothing anymore. Everything that was yours has either been stolen or destroyed,” he said as he walked over to a chair. “In this new reality, this is _my_ apartment and you are in _my_ bed.”

Slowly Iason sat up to be able to see the other. “Is this really a decision you want to make, Riki? A war you want to start?”

“War? I don’t think you realize your position, Iason. You need to get over yourself,” he said as he grabbed his robe and walked to the door. “You can sleep in here, Iason. I’ll go sleep somewhere else,” he said as he activated the door.

“Riki,” Iason called out before the door closed. After it closed, he sat there staring at it.

Riki leaned on the wall next to the bedroom door. More than anything he wanted to sleep in Iason’s arms. He wanted to let the Blondie fuck him until he passed out. But if he did, he would end up bowing down to Iason again. He would let him do whatever he wanted. And he couldn’t allow that. Not with everything that was at stake.

“Riki, can I get you anything,” Cal asked as he walked down the hallway.

He looked up at Cal and shook his head. “Are there any other beds made up? Or is it just the guy’s rooms?”

Cal looked around to review the apartment in his mind. “No, they’re all called for. The only room left would be the pet room which Kiley was using. If you would like, I can get it cleaned up really quick.”

“No, it’s cool. Can you just track me down a pillow and blanket? I’ll sleep on the couch,” he said as he walked towards the living room.

“If I may, where did you think Master Iason would sleep,” Cal asked as he followed Riki to the living room.

He let out a moan as he plopped on the couch. “I didn’t think about it. I just…I don’t know what to do yet.”

Cal nodded as he walked to one of the bedrooms and grabbed a few items. He walked back into the living room and set the blanket and pillow next to Riki. “I can clean up one of the other rooms for Master Iason to sleep in starting tomorrow.”

“Thanks Kid,” Riki mumbled as he stood and removed the robe so he was only in his boxers.

Quickly Cal swopped in and spread a sheet over the couch, tucking it into the cushions. “Sorry, forced habit. And I really don’t want to have to wash the cushions later.”

Riki laughed as he laid down on the couch. “Go to sleep, Cal. Take the lights with you.”

“See you in the morning, Riki,” Cal said as he walked away and turned off the lights. Once they were lowering, he walked to his room in the back.

A few hours later, Iason walked into the living room. As he walked on his way to the kitchen, he stopped and stared down at the couch. Shaking his head, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He was surprised to see that the seal was already broken. Unsure of the contents, he set it back on the shelf and closed the fridge.

Instead he opened a few cupboards until he found the glasses. He activated the sink to get something to drink. Leaving the glass on the counter, he walked back into the living room.

This time he walked around the couch and leaned down. Very carefully picked up the sleeping mongrel, holding him so Riki’s head was against his left shoulder. With the lower strength profile, it was hard for him to carry Riki to the bedroom.

“Iason,” Riki whispered.

“Shhh,” Iason hushed as he carried Riki to the bed. Carefully he sat the mongrel down on the left side of the bed. Once down, he fixed the blankets to cover up to Riki’s shoulders.

He stepped back and took a deep breath. Normally he could lift Riki with one arm with ease. But now carrying Riki was like carrying a boulder. His arms were sore for the first time, from what he could recall, as he walked around the bed and crawled under the blankets.

This time he kept his hands off. Luckily the bed was large enough that they could both stretch out without touching. Risking it, he leaned over to Riki’s side and kissed his head. “I love you, Riki.”

Riki let out a sigh as he rolled over onto his right side, curling into a ball.

.

Hours later Riki opened his eyes. He was confused about where he was. When he went to sleep, he was in the living room. But now he was back in the bedroom.

Sitting up, he looked around. “Why am I here,” he asked when he saw Iason sitting in the chair in the corner of the room.

“I brought you in here. You didn’t look very happy sleeping out there,” Iason said as he looked up from the tablet, where he had been sitting after being unable to sleep any longer.

“You shouldn’t have been able to,” Riki replied. “I lowered your strength enough that you shouldn’t be able to lift me.”

Iason sighed as he set the tablet down. “I believe it’s what they call “determination”, Riki.”

Riki fell back on the bed. “What time is it?”

“Still early morning. Perhaps you should sleep longer. I would though like to have a talk with you once you are awake, regarding our conversation last night,” he said as he picked up the tablet again.

“I don’t want ta talk about it,” Riki mumbled. “Can we just forget it?”

Iason raised a brow. Setting the tablet down again, this time he stood and walked to the foot of the bed. He crawled on the mattress and up to Riki. “Only if that is to mean I can hold you again,” Iason whispered as he crawled on top of Riki but was careful not to touch the mongrel.

He stared up into Iason’s blue eyes as the golden strands spread around like a veil. “I’m not sure yet.”

The blond sighed as he fell down next to the mongrel, so he was laying on his right side but still facing Riki. “What can I do, Riki? What can I do to make you not hate me anymore?”

“I don’t hate you, Iason. I’m just not sure what to do yet. I don’t want you to control me.”

Iason was silent as he stared at the other. “I won’t, Riki. I will try my best to be a good partner.”

Riki let out a sigh as he closed his eyes. “I’m gonna sleep a little longer.”

Slowly Iason wrapped his left arm around Riki’s waist. “Sleep well, my Riki.”

He opened his eyes a little to look at Iason. “Really?”

“What?”

“Just an arm,” he asked as he opened his eyes all the way. “That’s all you’re going to do? Wrap an arm around me?”

“What do you want me to do,” Iason asked with a raised brow.

Riki rolled his eyes. “Was expecting you to pull me a little closer than that. Your arm weighs a ton and like this, it’s going to crush my ribs.”

He smiled softly in reply. “If someone could give me a little strength back, then I would be able to pull you into my arms and hold you. But as we sit now, this is the best I am able to do. It’s a strange feeling, but my arms hurt from carrying you in here even though it was four hours ago.”

“Are you calling me fat,” Riki mumbled.

Iason let out a chuckle. “Of course not. I still believe you are too light and need to eat better. But I can’t do much with the level of my strength right now.”

Riki sighed as he pulled free of Iason and got out of bed. “Stay there,” he said as he walked out of the room.

He sat up and waited for the mongrel to return. He froze when his body started acting weird. “Interesting,” he whispered as he stared at his hands.

“There,” Riki said as he entered the bedroom again. He crawled back on his spot and collapsed. “I’m going back to sleep now.”

Iason smiled as he laid down and pulled Riki into his arms. “Not quite where it was, but it’s better,” he said as he pulled the blankets up. “I love you, Riki. Sleep well.”

“Love you too,” Riki mumbled.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between school, starting a new job (and then getting let go), moving, and re imaging my computer...I kind of got side tracked.


	11. Chapter 11

“What now,” Luke asked from his spot on the couch. “What are you going to try doing?”

Riki, who was leaning on Iason’s right arm, looked up at the blond. “I can imagine he at least wants his buddy back. You and Raoul are tight, right?”

“I would like to see all of my Brothers free, Riki. But if I have to pick just one, I would select Raoul,” he said as he rubbed Riki’s right arm with his left hand. “Not sure how to override the chips though.”

“Chips,” Riki asked. “The hell you talking about?”

Iason looked at the mongrels before looking back at Riki. “At the top of our spine is where Jupitar installed the preprogramed chips that allow her to control and send commands to us. That’s the system Valen has accessed.”

Riki stared down at the carpet for a moment. “Does Katze know about that?”

“About what?”

“That’s how the system works. That we could just attack the chips?”

He understood where Riki was going with the statement. He just wasn’t sure he wanted the collection of two other mongrels to know. “We can discuss it later,” he said as he continued to rub Riki’s arm. “As well we should discuss your wardrobe. I believe you wore this same combination yesterday.”

Riki let out a cough as he looked away. “I think you’re losing it, Iason,” he said as he adjusted and laid his back on Iason’s crossed legs.

“Okay, I have a question,” Norris said as he leaned forward.

“What, Norris,” Riki mumbled as he looked over at his friend.

Norris nodded slowly then looked at the Blondie. “I’ve heard rumors from walking around Ceres and Midas that Blondies are supposed to have monster sized dicks,” he said quickly.

Riki blushed and stared up at the ceiling, which also had him able to see Iason’s face which was unfazed. “What of it,” he mumbled.

“How the hell can you sit there with your legs crossed like that without it hurting?”

“Practice,” Iason replied, which surprised Riki. “Something wrong, Riki?”

“Didn’t expect you to reply,” he said as he closed his eyes. “Wake me up when it’s time to eat or if something happens.”

Iason lowered his left arm, to play with Riki’s hair. “I don’t recall giving you permission to sleep on me.”

“Makes sense. I don’t recall asking. Damn, it’s kind of cold in here.”

Raising a brow, he moved his palm to set it on Riki’s forehead. He let it sit there while his brain went through some calculations. “Cal,” he said, glancing over at the teen who was sitting on the longer couch, next to Luke. “Run the bath for Riki. He’s warm.”

“Yes Master,” Cal said as he jumped up and started towards the bedroom.

“I’m not warm,” Riki mumbled.

Carefully Iason slid Riki so he was sitting against the back of the couch. “That’s because your perspiration is cold,” he said before standing. Leaning down, he picked Riki up in his arms and started down the hall, not caring at all about the concern from the mongrels.

Riki tried to shrug free of Iason’s hold by wasn’t able to. “I’m fine, Iason,” he whispered. “Just let me sleep.”

“I will let you sleep in the water,” he said as he set Riki on the bed. “Can you undress on your own, or need help?”

“Think I can manage,” Riki said as he opened his eyes and pushed himself up.

Iason nodded before walking into the bathroom. “Thank you, Cal,” he said as he walked over to the tub. “Go ahead and return to the mongrels.”

Cal nodded as he walked around the Blondie. He quickly snuck out of the room.

He reached forward and turned off the water, making sure it didn’t go past half way. “Riki,” Iason said as he walked back into the bedroom. “I see you got your shirt off. Seems you had issues with your pants,” he said with a chuckle.

“Bite me,” Riki mumbled. “I want sleep.”

Iason reached down and removed Riki’s pants. “Still as smooth as ever,” he said as he leaned down to kiss Riki’s lips.

“You think I’m sick yet kissing me.”

Happily, he leaned down and picked Riki up. “I can’t catch human illnesses. You should know that by now, Riki,” he said as he set Riki in the water. “Perfect amount of water for you.”

“You aren’t joining me,” he asked as he leaned his head towards Iason.

Iason smiled at the question. “Not for this one, Riki. I want you to cool off, not get hotter.”

He closed his eyes and lowered in the water a little. No matter how much he sank, the water never went past the middle of his neck. “Damn it. I’m tired but not,” he mumbled.

Sitting on the edge of the tub, Iason lowered his right hand to play with Riki’s hair. “Just relax. You don’t have to sleep if you aren’t able to.”

“Why are you being so caring?”

He was thrown off by the question a little. “I’ve always cared about you, Riki. Your health and safety have always mattered more than mine, to me.”

“That’s why you didn’t tell me what Katze found,” Riki asked as he looked up at Iason. “Katze told me that he demonstrated it for you before all this shit started. Your response to him was to make sure I was safe.”

“There was only so much I would be able to do in my position. I provided the information Katze gave me, to Orphe. It was his job from there to handle it. The only thing left for me to do was to protect my beloved,” Iason said before leaning down to kiss Riki’s forehead.

“But you didn’t protect me,” Riki replied.

Iason was silent for a moment. “Explain.”

He looked away slowly. “I needed you with me. You knew I still had the pet ring on and it would torture me without you here.”

Iason didn’t reply to the comment. “Relax, Riki. We’ll talk later. You need to sleep for now.”

…

 

 

Guy stopped in the middle off the destroyed looking room. Mongrels were sitting in groups all over the place and didn’t look much better than they did before. Mixed in were some former pets and furniture as well.

“This is what Bison has become,” Guy called out, perking the attention of multiple people in the room. “Bison was once one of Ceres best gangs. Even for Mongrels, the members of Bison lived better than most,” he said as he looked around.

“But look at you all. Members of Bison, and you’re wasting away. Mongrels have full run of the whole planet but you are all still hold up here in a destroyed building in Ceres. And where’s your leader during all this?”

Some of the Mongrels looked around and mumbled to one another at the question.

Guy waited a minute before he started speaking again. “Have any of you even ever met Riki?”

“I have,” Jay called out as he stood. “I went to his place in Apatia with some of the guys.”

“Apatia? So Riki is kicking it in the Elites vacation town, while you are all sleeping here? What the hell kind of leader is that?”

Jay didn’t reply. Instead he looked at those around him and then back at Guy. “When I was there, Riki kicked me out of the apartment twice. First time he made me stand out on the balcony and the second time he had Sid walk me back here. I don’t think anyone else was even in the building, the way it was setup.”

“Riki used to be a great leader. He made sure every person in Bison was cared for over himself. Hell, there were times he went days without food because he gave it to us. But now? He’s changed too much to be able to lead anymore. He doesn’t care anymore,” Guy said as he looked around again. “Show him that you aren’t just pawns for him to use. Leave Bison.”

The statement caused a lot of chatter among people in the room.

Jay was the first to stand up and rip off the Bison headband from his arm and toss it on the ground.

Guy smiled when he saw others follow suit. “It’s your choice what you do. But if you want to be a part of something, come join Valen. I can assure you, he takes care of his people.”

From around a column, Sid pushed up his sun glasses and waited for everyone to clear out. Once Guy was gone, there were only a few people left in the building, many of which seem to have slept through all the excitement.

“Way to fail to mention that there were only five of us,” he mumbled before slipping out to let the others know.

It took him roughly an hour to get back to Apatia where Riki was at. When he entered the apartment, he looked around at everyone present. “Where’s Riki?”

“Under the weather. Why you here, Sid?”

“Guy just came in and stole all the members of Bison,” he mumbled as he plopped down on the couch. “Bastard didn’t even blink an eye as he called Riki a horrible leader.”

Luke and Norris exchanged looks. “Hell of a time for Riki to get sick.”

“Should we retaliate for him, or wait for him to recover?”

“You will wait,” Iason said as he walked into the living room from the hallway. “Riki made the decision to let Guy go. Now he’s the one that needs to deal with the consequences,” he said as he passed through the living room to the kitchen.

Cal looked up as Iason entered the kitchen. “Master, is there anything I can assist you with?”

“Riki’s fever has not gone down even after the bath. He will need something to help him.”

The furniture looked around then back at Iason. “I’m sorry Master, I don’t have anything I can give him. With Lord Silberts medications no longer available, we’ve had to switch to off world medication. And of the stock I’m aware of, I don’t know of any that can help bring his fever down.”

Iason was silent. “Find a way to lower his fever. I have him resting in bed right now.”

Cal looked up at the ceiling and then the hallway. “Sweat. Wrap Master Riki as tight as you can so he’s sweating in the blankets. I will prepare some beverages to keep him hydrated,” he said as he turned towards the fridge.

Silently Iason walked out of the kitchen and back towards the hallway. He ignored the four mongrels as he started back towards the bedroom.

“Four,” he said as he turned back to the group. “Riki, why are you out of bed?”

Riki looked up with half closed eyes. “Because I needed to know what was going on,” he said as he pulled the blanket tighter around himself. “Tell me the rest.”

Sid nodded as he kept repeating what Guy had said.

“What do you want to do, Riki,” Norris said after a few minutes of silence between them.

“Return to bed, is what he will be doing,” Iason growled.

Riki looked up and glared at Iason. “Iason,” Riki replied. “This is one of those things a partner would _support_ the other on.”

The three looked back and forth from one another and the two feuding.

“I will give you thirty minutes. After that, you are returning to bed even if I have to carry you myself,” Iason said as he sat down in a chair.

Riki shook his head as he looked back at the guys. “I believe it’s time to end this little game with Guy. This was a hit below the belt for sure. I don’t know what Valen is up to or if he knew about this, but it’s time to get it done with Guy.”

“Want us to go and handle it?”

He shook his head. “No, that arm of his will do some serious damage to you guys. Wait for me to get better and we will go out,” he said as he watched Cal walk in, surprised to see him sitting in the living room. “I’m guessing that’s for me?”

Cal looked over at Iason then walked towards Riki. “You will need to stay hydrated. Please start drinking this and I will get heavier blankets,” he said before starting down the hallway.

“Heavier blankets? It’s like a million degrees in here,” Riki cried.

Iason stood. “Come, Riki. We still need to lower your fever. You don’t want to get your…friends sick, do you?”

“Thirty minutes my ass,” Riki mumbled. “That was like 5 minutes at most,” he said as he tried to stand but fell backwards instead. “I think I need some help.”

Silently Iason stepped forward and picked up his mongrel. “Whatever is going on in your body is taking away all of your energy. Stay in bed this time, Riki,” he said before starting towards the bedroom.

“Think that will be easier since I can’t walk now,” Riki replied as he leaned his head back.

Cal met them in the hallway and followed the blond to the bedroom. “Please set Master Riki on the bed and I will assist in wrapping him up,” Cal said as he walked to the bed and spread the blanket across it.

Carefully Iason set the mongrel on the bed. “Release that blanket. Nice to know you were naked under there.”

“Least I was wearing boxers,” Riki mumbled. “I could have gone out there without anything on,” he said as he fell backwards on the blanket. He grabbed and end and started to roll with it, wrapping around his body.

Iason smiled as he leaned down to kiss Riki’s head. “How did that feel?”

“Was stupid,” Riki mumbled. “I’m dizzy now.”

He chuckled as he fixed the blanket. Once he was done, he picked Riki up and set him on the far side of the bed. “The drink,” he said as he held Riki up.

Cal stepped forward with the glass. “Master,” he said softly.

Riki downed half of it before pulling his head away. “Nasty,” he mumbled. “Sleep now?”

“You will have to drink this every hour to keep hydrated. I can try playing with it in the meantime to see if I can do anything about the flavor,” Cal said as he stepped back with the glass. “Hopefully by morning you will feel better,” he said before excusing himself.

The mongrel sighed. “Damn it,” he whispered as he tried to adjust in the blanket. “He’s going to stay up all night now.”

Iason smiled in reply. Leaning forward, he helped Riki move around so he was eventually on his right side. “I will make sure Cal sleeps. I don’t need much sleep, so I will give you the drink as the night progresses. For now, I want you to try and sleep.”

“I know,” Riki said as he tried to curl into a ball. “When will you join me?”

“Someone is rather needy,” Iason chuckled. “I will speak with Cal first then come join you.”

Riki nodded as he curled into the blankets more as he closed his eyes.

…

 

 

Riki walked through Midas, trying to hide his anger. After a day and a half, Iason finally let him out of bed longer than to take a leak.

Now he had enough energy to kick the ass of anyone that got in his way.

“Up ahead, Riki,” Norris called out from behind.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked ahead. “Promising,” Riki mumbled.

Ahead, Guy and Valen were standing in the middle of the street, talking to some other mongrels.

A couple of them, the members of Bison recognized.

Without any hesitation, Riki walked towards the group.

Valen was the first to see the other mongrel. “Hey Riki,” he said with a smile.

Ignoring him, he walked right up to Guy and used his right fist to hit him in the stomach.

“Son of a,” Guy mumbled as he stepped backwards, holding his stomach. “What the fuck?”

“Really asking that, Guy? You didn’t think I would find out about the crap you spewed about me,” he asked as he stood firmly where he was after hitting Guy.

It took a moment for Guy to stand straight. “Like it isn’t true? You’re a slave to that Blondie, Riki,” Guy replied. “And now everyone knows it.”

Valen sighed as he stepped back. “Just don’t kill each other. I still need you both,” he mumbled the last part as he and the other mongrels got to a safe distance.

Riki slipped out of his leather jacket and tossed it at Luke. “I was too nice, asking Iason to let you live. I should have let him kill you. Or better yet, I should have left your worthless ass in Dana Bahn after you rigged it to explode.”

Valen looked from Riki to Guy. “That was you?”

“Not my brightest moment. I tried to save Riki from the Blondies grips, just to find out he was enjoying being paraded around as a pet,” Guy replied as he walked towards his former pairing partner.

Riki was silent as he got into a defensive position. Years of having each-others backs was going to make this a hard fight. And if Guy landed a hit with that arm in the right spot, he was done.

“Really want to take me on, Riki? Don’t you get enough of a beating from your Master every day,” Guy said as he got ready to fight.

“Is that all you have, Guy? Comments about me bowing down to Iason? Why don’t we talk about what you wanted me to become, instead,” Riki replied as he tried to think of a way to defend from that arm.

Guy tilted his head a little at the comment. “And what was that?” He knew what Riki was talking about, but it was a matter of if he would actually say it in front of all these people.

“You drugged me, kidnapped me, then performed surgery on me in a dirty room. You wanted me to be yours. And you thought so little of my life, that you left me alone in that room, dying. If Katze hadn’t arrived and got me to Dahn Bahn, all three of us would be dead.”

The other mongrel paused. “You were fine when I left. The only one that would be dead is your Master.”

“You’re clueless, Guy,” Riki said before sinking deeper into his stance. “Hurry up and attack so I can finish what Iason started.”

“Hard to believe they were once pairing partners,” Valen said as he listened to the back and forth.

Riki braced when he saw Guy lunge towards him. He noticed the other was moving slower than before. The arm should have been light weight metal, so there was no reason it should make him slower.

Only thing he could think of was that Guy was rusty in this little bit of peace.

As Guy got closer, Riki expertly dodged the mechanical right arm by stepping to his own right, then elbowed Guy in the gut with his right elbow.

“Fuck,” Guy growled. He reached out with his left hand, getting ahold of Riki’s Shirt. With a swift tug, he pulled the other backwards, onto the ground.

Riki let out a moan when his back hit the uneven rocks. He rolled away from Guy in time to avoid a boot stomping on his torso. “That hurt,” Riki mumbled as he rolled his shoulders after sitting up.

“Hold still, let me get you in the gut a few times and see how you feel after,” Guy said as he got ready for the next round.

“I’m going to say it. I’m not sure if you’ve just got slower, or I’ve gotten faster. Yeah, you’ve spent the last six years fighting to survive in Ceres. But I’ve spent the same time fighting a Blondie,” he said as he stood. “You can’t win.”

Guy scoffed. “You’re losing it, Riki,” he said before taking another dash towards the other. This time he leaned into the punch from the left side.

The fist landed with Riki’s right forearm when he raised to block the hit.

Guy smiled as he swooped in with his right arm for the blow to Riki’s head.

What he didn’t expect was for Riki to crouch, sending the hit right over his head.

Riki reached forward with his left hand and grabbed Guy’s ankle. When Guy tried to step back, instead he fell backwards, causing Riki to let go.

Guy rolled onto his stomach to push himself up but was stopped when something was placed in the middle of his back. “Get off me.”

“No,” Riki said as he carefully leaned forward and applied more pressure on his left foot. “Mind your own fucking business and stay the fuck away from me.”

Valen clapped his hands to get both fighters attention. “Good show you two. Not very many hits landed but it appears to be game over.”

“Back off, Valen. I’m not done yet,” Guy yelled as he tried to push free.

“Yeah well, I’m the leader here, right? Also, Riki looks like he’s about to pass out. Really don’t want his Blondie coming to attack us,” he said as he looked over at the three members of Bison. “One of you might want to catch him before he hits his head on the ground.”

Sid and Norris walked towards Riki to be safe. “You feeling okay, Riki,” Norris asked as the mongrel stepped back from Guy.

Riki took a deep breath before turning towards his guys. “No,” he huffed. “I feel like he got me.”

…


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry, lot happened over the last two months. Started a new job, lost the job...started a new job again, lost that job.... Annoying thing about being in an At Will state is that you can be let go for any reason at all, except for a reason that could be seen as bias. Seems I have the luck to find jobs that companies just want someone to fill the spot for a short time, and they don't bother telling you that at any time. 
> 
> Needless to say, I've had a lot of stress over the last two months.

“Cal,” Luke called out as loud as he could after the door opened.

Immediately Cal came running, unsure what was going on. “Please, Master Iason is….” He stopped when he saw Norris and Sid carrying Riki. “What happened to him?”

“He said he was having trouble breathing,” Norris said as they walked deeper into the apartment. “Where do you want him?”

“Lay him down,” Cal said as he kneeled down.

Carefully the two laid Riki down on the floor. “He stopped talking to us about half way back,” Norris added.

Cal leaned over Riki and started checking different vitals. “Oh no,” he whispered. “I need…I need….”

“What do you need?”

Looking up, he quickly looked over the apartment. What he needed didn’t exist in the apartment. “Someone with medical training,” he squeaked out as a tear slipped from his right eye.

“Cal, why is Riki on the floor,” Iason asked as he walked into the entry way. He had heard the mongrels entering which meant his Riki had returned. But when the mongrel didn’t come seek him out, he became curious.

Cal looked up at Iason as more tears slipped from his eyes. “Master Riki’s heart beat is very slow and his breathing is shallow.”

His eyes went wide as he kneeled down next to Riki, on the mongrels left side. “Riki,” he whispered as he started checking different spots on the mongrel. “Who is free of Valens control with medical training,” Iason asked as he looked up at Cal.

The younger shook his head in reply. He stopped, realizing he did know one. “Jan, Lord Am’s attendant. He was with Bison….” He glanced over at the three mongrels who were waiting next to Riki’s feet.

“He’s the one that tended your wounds that one day, Sid,” Norris said as he looked at the others.

Luke nodded as he looked at Sid. “No one’s at base though,” he whispered. He looked up at Cal for a second. “We haven’t seen him in almost two days now.”

“Damn,” Cal whispered as he looked back down at Riki. “Master Riki,” he whispered when he saw the dark eyes staring back at him.

Riki stared up at Cal, confused what was going on. All he knew for sure was that when he tried to take air in, it hurt. This caused him to panic, trying to breath, but failing each time. “Ia…n,” he cried between the struggled breaths.

Iason stared down at Riki while he tried to figure out how to help his mongrel. “Riki,” he said as he set his left hand on Riki’s chest. “You need to calm down. If you continue like this…you need to calm down.”

He shook his head as he kept trying to breath. “Ca…eathe….”

“I know you can’t breathe, Riki. This is why you need to listen to me.”

Cal reached to check Riki’s vitals. “His heart rate is up, but it’s too high now. We need to get him more air.”

The blond growled as he moved his left hand from Riki’s chest, to his throat. He squeezed lightly, cutting off Riki’s air supply.

Unsure what was going on, Riki reached up to try to pry Iason’s hand away.

“Riki, listen to me. I know you are having trouble breathing. I’m going to release your throat and I want you to take long, slow breathes. Do you understand?”

Riki tried his best to nod even though he could barely move his head.

Once the hand was removed, he tried to do as Iason told him. At first, he continued to panic but soon was able to finally take slower, long breathes. “Iason,” he whispered between breathes.

“Where is Raoul’s experiment? The female pet.”

Cal paused. “Kiley? She’s with Katze.”

“Call him here immediately. Tell him what’s happened to Riki and make sure he brings the experiment,” he said as he looked back down at Riki.

Cal jumped up and ran to the communication console.

Sid looked at Riki, unsure what was going on. “Why not help him breath with mouth to mouth?”

Slowly Iason looked at the mongrels then down at his own. “My lungs don’t work the same as Humans. We do not breath the same way,” he said as he leaned down to kiss Riki’s forehead. “I wish I could move you, but without knowing what is wrong, it’s best I leave you here.”

Riki turned his head slightly to stare up at Iason. “Iason.”

He lowered his right hand and set it on Riki’s left cheek. “I’m here for you, my love,” he whispered as Riki leaned his face into the hand.

“Master, Katze said he will be here as soon as possible,” Cal said as he walked up to the group in the entry way.

“Get a blanket.”

Cal bowed before heading down the hall.

“Thirsty,” Riki whispered.

Iason thought for a moment. “You will have to wait. We need to know what is causing your respiratory problems first,” he whispered. “Katze will be here soon.”

Riki nodded before closing his eyes.

It took roughly thirty minutes for Katze to arrive, followed by Kiley who seemed to have a different demeanor. “Master Iason, I’m sorry I took so long.” Katze said as he set down the bag. “I’ve woken Lord Am’s mind within Kiley so that she can assist Riki,” he said with a bow.

“Get to it,” he said as he pulled his hand back and moved back.

Kiley kneeled next to Riki. She pulled out a stethoscope from the bag and started checking different spots on Riki’s torso. “I need more air in his lungs.”

Katze looked in the bag to see if there was anything he had that could force air into the others lungs. “Master Iason, I must apologize in advance. We need to force air it’s Riki’s lungs and the only way to do it….”

He narrowed his blue eyes in reply. “Help him in any way required,” he ordered after a moment.

Silently Katze bent down and used his mouth to force air into Riki’s lungs.

Meanwhile Kiley continued to check different spots until she was satisfied. “His right lung has collapsed,” she said before reaching into the bag to pull out a syringe. “Lift his shirt. You three will want to hold his legs down. Iason, hold his arms above his head.”

Katze hesitated when he heard her call Iason by his name. Slowly he lifted Riki’s shirt and left it on the upper part of his chest.

“If it wasn’t that I know Raoul is in there,” Iason warned as he moved Riki’s arms and held them above the others head. He watched as the three mongrels grabbed Riki’s legs and held him down.

“Push it through,” she said after breaking the surface of Riki’s skin with it. “I won’t have enough strength.”

Katze took hold of the syringe and did as told. As he forced it past Riki’s ribs, he felt the younger try to squirm free.

Kiley brushed his hand out of the way and removed the end of the syringe. Air immediately started escaping Riki’s chest.

After more than an hour, Riki was finally able to take a deep breath. Once the breath was finished, he started coughing.

“Damn it,” Kiley mumbled as she quickly took out the needle. “No one gave you permission to cough, mongrel. Hopefully that little cough didn’t cause any lasting damage to your lung.”

Katze let out a sigh as he sat down on the floor. “He should be fine now, Master. He will want to take it easy for a few days…nothing too stressful.”

At that moment the three Bison members let go of Riki.

Riki stared up at Iason with a defeated look. “I need a nap.”

Carefully Iason slid his arms under Riki’s body and lifted him up. “Of course,” he whispered.

“Wait,” Kiley said as he dug in the bag again. She stood as she opened the band aid and slapped it on Riki’s skin where the puncture mark was. “Finished.”

“Ow,” Riki groaned.

“Put Raoul’s mind back to sleep,” Iason ordered as he started down the hallway to put Riki to bed. “Did you finish it?”

Riki stared up at Iason and sighed. “Definitely kicked his ass again.”

“Are you satisfied with that,” Iason asked as he entered the bedroom and set Riki on the bed. “Or will you want more?”

“I’m good for now,” Riki replied as he finished pulling the shirt off. “Not sure what happened after I passed out. But guessing that since we all made it back, Valen must have let us leave.”

Iason walked around the bed and crawled on his side. “I don’t believe Valen is stupid enough to actually harm you. You are the only one that knows where the computer is which is the only one that can control me. And I’m sure he knows if anything happened to you, I would hunt him down.” He reached forward and pulled Riki into his arms.

“My chest hurts,” Riki mumbled.

“Your lung,” Iason asked softly.

He nodded slowly. “Still hurts to breath.”

“It probably will for a while, Riki. Perhaps I should let you sleep on your own,” Iason said as he released the mongrel.

He let out a groan in reply. “I sleep best when you’re holding me though,” he mumbled as he turned his head to look at Iason. “Fuck, I’m turning mushy.”

“Sit up, Riki,” he said as he grabbed some of the pillows and stacked them behind Riki. “That might help.”

“Lemme sleep on you instead,” Riki suggested. “I’ll sleep sideways.”

Iason sighed as he laid on his left side to face Riki. “Stay as you are, Riki. I’ll be right here. You need to sleep.”

He stared at Iason for a minute. “Iason…are you okay?”

He let out a chuckle. “My system wants to reset. I’ll be out for an hour or so. I will see you when you wake up,” Iason said before his eyes finally closed.

Riki raised his right hand to poke Iason on the right cheek. “He’s out,” he mumbled. Carefully he sat up and grabbed the blanket from the foot of the bed. Pausing, he dropped it and slipped his pants off first, then spread the blanket over them both.

“Master Iason, Master Riki,” Cal said as he entered the bedroom.

“He’s out like a light. Sup Cal?”

Cal walked towards Riki. “I came to see if either of you needed anything. Katze has also offered to stay since he does have medical training.”

He sighed in reply. “We’re good. Iason is rebooting and I’m going to try to sleep. Have the guys go look for Jan. It will look to suspicious if Katze stays here too long.”

“Of course,” Cal said as he stepped back. “Sleep well,” he said as he left the room.

…

 

 

Riki stared silently at Iason from his elevated pillows. He knew he had slept for a while, least a few hours. But Iason was still asleep next to him.

Normally when he woke up, Iason was there staring at him. But this time the blond was still out cold.

“Maybe I didn’t sleep very long,” he mumbled.

Slowly he sat up and slid off the bed. He held his right side as he made his way to the bathroom. Once he was finished, he got back in bed and curled up next to Iason. Since he was now laying on his right side, he was careful to position a pillow under his side. “Warm,” he whispered once he was where he wanted to be.

“Now I just wish you were awake,” he mumbled as he closed his eyes.

“Riki,” Iason whispered.

Immediately he opened his eyes and looked at the blond. “Hey, welcome back.”

His body spasmed slightly as he pushed Riki onto his back.

“Iason,” Riki whispered while we watched Iason straddle his waist. “What are you trying to do?”

Without a word, Iason raised his right hand and wrapped his fingers around Riki’s throat.

“What are you doing…stop,” Riki said as he tried to pry the blonde’s fingers apart.

“Riki,” he whispered. “I can’t,” he said after a second. “Cal,” he screamed, louder than Riki had ever heard him.

Tears streamed down the sides of Riki’s face as he kept trying to get Iason’s hand off. Earlier when Iason had restricted his breathing, he used enough force to not let any air in or out. This time, a little bit was still trickling through the restricted airways.

Cal ran in with Katze on his heels. “Master Iason,” he asked, horrified by the scene.

“Find the laptop,” Iason ordered.

Cal nodded before running out of the room.

Katze stepped forward and looked down at Riki. “Valen must be doing this somehow.”

“The remote…interface…” Riki choked out as best he could.

“I resent you giving that to him,” Iason replied. “Nothing was worth the power you handed him with that.”

Cal ran in a minute later with the computer in hand. “Katze,” he said as he opened it and turned it to face the Black-Market Boss.

Immediately Katze started typing, entering commands. Once he was finished, Iason finally released Riki and fell onto the bed. “I had to shut him down to break the connection.”

Riki sat up and rubbed his throat. “Can you do anything to prevent Valen from being able to do that again?”

“You mean like steal the little device you gave him? No.”

Riki looked away. “Is it that bad that I wanted Iason back?”

“I’m not sure if you thought about it or not, but with the device you gave up, you could have released all of the Blondies,” Katze said as he set the laptop on the nightstand.

“Bite me,” Riki mumbled as he sat up and looked at Iason. “Did you turn him off or….”

“Restarted his system,” Katze said with a sigh. “I’m going for a smoke,” he said before leaving the room.

Riki rolled over and fixed Iason’s hair so it wasn’t over his face. “Wake up, Blondie,” Riki said as he poked Iason’s face. “Hey Cal, how long did I sleep for?”

“About three hours.”

“Iason was out longer than he should have been for just a reset,” Riki whispered. “Fucking Valen,” he mumbled.

Iason opened his eyes and looked at his love. “Language, pet,” he warned.

“Or what, you’ll choke me,” Riki asked as he fell down on top of the blond. “Been there, done that.”

Carefully he adjusted to hold Riki in his arms. “We need to write a program to stop Valen from accessing the system. I don’t want to hurt you again, Riki.”

“Yeah, you better not. I know where your power button is,” Riki mumbled. “My throat hurts.”

Iason peaked past Riki, to look at Cal. “Cal, enter a command to lower my present strength. In case Valen takes control again, Riki will be able to break free.”

He pushed back and looked Iason in the eyes. “Wait, I don’t agree with that! I want….” He blushed and lowered his head.

“What is it you want, my Riki,” Iason asked as he rubbed Riki’s back with right left hand.

“Nothing…shut up,” Riki whispered as he rolled onto his stomach. “Ow, fuck. That was stupid.”

Iason sat up, releasing Riki. He crawled up the bed before reaching down to put Riki back in his place on the pillows. “Tell me what it is you desire, Riki.”

“I want…fuck it all. I want sex,” he growled.

The blond chuckled in reply. “Incorrigible little mongrel,” he said as he leaned down to kiss Riki’s lips. “Recover from your injury, then we will discuss your allowed physical activity.”

“Whatever,” Riki mumbled as he looked away. “I’m going back to sleep. Lower his strength to wherever he wants it,” he said as he rolled onto his left side, facing away from Iason.

Iason smiled as he grabbed the sheet and covered Riki with it. Once the blanket was around the mongrel, he carefully wrapped his right arm around Riki’s chest. “Sleep well, my Riki.”

…


	13. Intermission.

Sorry guys, but this is just a random intermission. New chapter will be posted eventually.

So...I mainly posted this in order to share a link.... Kind of mid moving right now so everything is all packed up-ish. Realziing I move too much...haha. But I was reading another story and they said they had only read two ANK books, and I recalled finding them online once before, so I went on the hunt to find them again. I know there are lots of people out there that haven't been able to read them all, so I wanted to share that link as well. 

https://archive.org/details/manga_Ai_no_Kusabi/page/n1

This link defaults to Taming Riki for some ungodly reason, and when you open any of the books, it tends to open to page 42. But this link has all 8 ANK books, in English and some in Spanish (but you have to search them). It also has the TR series which...I mean...not a fan. 

But like I said, just wanted to share this for anyone that hasn't actually had the chance to read the books or read the really crappy translated ones online.

Once I post the next chapter, I will move this to being a note on it. 

Enjoy.


	14. Chapter 13

Iason stood glaring at the pair of feet that were hanging over the back of the chair.

It had been a week since Riki’s injuries and he had allowed the mongrel to do whatever he wanted in that time. But this was a little too much for him to tolerate.

“Riki,” Iason said as he tapped on the knees that were resting at the very top of the chair.

“What,” Riki asked from his spot. “I’m comfortable like this.”

Iason sighed. “Sit normal, Riki.”

“Oh, come on,” Riki said as he kicked his feet forward and rolled out of the chair, into a standing position. “Not like I was hurting anything.”

“I’m not a fan of having feet that close to my face,” Iason said as he walked around and sat down. He wasn’t sure where the other mongrels had run off to, but he wasn’t going to question it. Having Riki all to himself like this was becoming a rare treat.

Riki rolled his eyes before plopping down in his seat. “Yeah but like that, think about the perfect position I was in,” he mumbled.

Iason shook his head in reply. “Once you are healed more.”

“You’ve been saying that for a week, Iason. When am I going to be healed enough?”

“When you can walk up a flight of stairs without falling over in pain,” Iason said as he crossed his legs. “Though if you would like to give me a show, I won’t object.”

Riki rolled his eyes. “I’m injured. Shouldn’t you be the one giving me a show?”

The blond shook his head in reply. “I’m not about to lower myself to the level of a pet.”

“Level of a pet…really,” Riki mumbled. “Well, that just killed any arousal I had.”

Iason sighed as he stood and walked over to Riki. He leaned down and kissed Riki’s lips. “You know I love you, Riki. When I take you again, I want to be sure I won’t hurt you. Your moans and cries are music to my ears, but your screams hurt me too.”

“That was really sappy,” Riki mumbled as he leaned back in the chair. “Listen, I get what you’re saying. But I have needs. I had to deal without you being around me for months, and now that you are back…I can’t keep control of my body,” Riki said as he looked into Iason’s blue eyes. “Fuck, now I’m sappy.”

The blond chuckled before leaning down and kissing Riki’s lips again. “Yes, I understand what you are trying to say, Riki. We have truly suffered in our relationship. It seems every step of the way, there has been a trial trying to pull us apart. However, I believe that no matter what we face in the future, we will survive it,” he said before stepped back and pulling Riki to his feet.

“Has been some seriously fucked up shit.”

Iason nodded before spinning Riki so that his torso was to the mongrels back. With delicate fingers, he reached for Riki’s waist band and released the button then the zipper. “I will give you a reward for your recent troubles,” he whispered.

He leaned his head back against Iason’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He could feel the fingers of Iason’s right hand entering his pants and playing with him. “Yes,” he hissed.

Slowly he pulled down the mongrel’s pants so he was only wearing the boxers for lower cover. Once the leather pants were off, he carefully pulled Riki on his lap as he sat down on the couch. “Wrap your arms around my neck for support,” Iason said as he kissed the exposed neck.

Without delay he did as told. It was rather uncomfortable for him holding on to Iason like this, with his arms being above and behind his head. But he knew Iason told him to do it for a reason, and he wasn’t about to challenge it.

He needed this.

Iason slowly kissed Riki’s neck as he pulled up the t-shirt with his left hand. When he brushed Riki’s nipple, the mongrel spasmed in his arms. “Seems you are fully aroused, my love,” Iason whispered as he reached his right hand down to the mongrel’s shaft.

“What do you expect,” Riki moaned as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. “Damn,” he whispered.

He tightened his hand on the mongrel. “Relax, Riki,” he whispered. “Lean back and relax.”

“Kind of hard to in this position,” Riki cried. “Fuck,” he added as he started grinding in Iason’s hand. “Let me cum.”

Iason closed his eyes as he pushed his forehead against the side of Riki’s head. “Not yet.”

The perfect movements Riki made had Iason doing everything he could to keep the other on edge.

“Iason,” Riki whispered as he opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling. “Please.”

“Another minute, my Riki.”

He let out a groan in reply as he kept up his actions. “No more,” he cried. “Let me cum.”

“Go ahead,” Iason said as he adjusted his hold on the mongrel’s member.

Releasing his left hand, Riki lowered his hand to finish the job.

Once he released, Iason helped keep him in place so his seed didn’t make a mess.

As his body came down from the orgasm, he turned his head to look at Iason. “Now you.”

“I’m fine, my love,” he said as he gave Riki a soft, quick kiss.

“I could use some of that.”

Eyes wide, they both turned to look at the group before them.

Cal shook his head from his spot between the groups. Across from him Norris had a big smile on his face, while Sid and Luke tried not to make eye contact.

“Are you fucking kidding me,” Riki growled as he tried to sit up. He was stopped momentarily by Iason who was trying to cover his member with the black boxers. “Cal, push them back out the door.”

“I’ve been trying for the last five minutes,” Cal mumbled. Glaring at the group, he snapped his fingers and pointed at the door. “You three can come back in an hour.”

Norris let out a groan. “But I want to watch the end of the show.”

“Shows over, get out,” Riki yelled.

The three left the room almost as fast as possible.

Once they were out, Cal turned around and bowed. “Should I start the shower and grab the water proof coverings?”

Riki fell back on Iason in defeat. “How did you not notice them?”

Iason raised a brow at the question. “I was focused on my prize,” he said as he wrapped his arms around the mongrel. “Cal, bring a towel.”

Quietly Cal stood straight and walked towards one of the linen closets.

“Wait, why the hell are you not pissed off that the guys just saw me without pants on,” Riki asked as he sat up and turned to look at Iason. “I’m not sure how to respond to that.”

Iason accepted the towel Cal brought and used it to wipe Riki’s stomach with. “I assume your mongrel friends have seen you naked before. After all, there was the day you cut my hair.”

Riki sighed as he grabbed the towel and wiped himself off. “Thanks Cal. I’ll take those bandages. I’m sure Iason can put one on for me.”

“Alright,” he said as he headed for the bandages.

Carefully Riki stood, stumbling. “Damn, my legs are like noodles,” he mumbled as he leaned down to pick up his pants. “Are you coming or am I showering alone,” he called out as he started down the hallway.

He stared silently, watching as Riki walked down the hallway with his rear partially exposed. “One more week,” he repeated to himself as he stood and followed.

…

 

 

Iason slowly opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the darkness of the room. He wasn’t sure why he had woken in the middle of the night. Even with his system only needing an hour or two to reset, he normally still slept through the night for Riki’s sake. His little mongrel never slept good alone.

Taking a deep breath, he moved his right arm to find Riki, and pull him closer.

“Riki,” he asked when he realized the other was missing from the bed. He glanced at the attached bathroom door to see if there was any indication he was in there. When he saw nothing, he started to worry.

Sitting up, he looked around. “Riki,” he called out.

Everything was silent which worried him more.

He slid out of bed and grabbed his robe, putting it on as he walked out of the bedroom.

The hallway was dark, telling him everyone should be in bed. There were no signs of a struggle so he knew Riki wasn’t taken against his will. If someone had broken in, he hoped that he would wake up to help his love fight.

A muffled sound caused him to stop halfway down the hallway. Turning, he activated the door to the office and looked around. “Riki.”

The mongrel looked up from the computer for a quick second then looked back down. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “This program is just pissing me off.”

Iason stepped into the room as the door closed behind him. “I was worried when I woke up and you weren’t in bed anymore.”

“Yeah sorry, I had an idea,” he said as he kept typing. “What would happen if we shorted out the chips,” he asked as he looked up at Iason. “Is that possible?”

He tilted his head a little at the thought. “I would believe the target would cease to exist. The chip stores everything Jupitar needed to control us. It’s what all of the internal systems in our bodies communicate with.”

“Damn,” he said as he started typing again.

“It’s the middle of the night, Riki. You can work on this tomorrow,” Iason said as he walked around the desk and squatted next to him. “Come back to bed, my love. You still need rest.”

Riki looked at Iason then back at the screen. “I couldn’t sleep. This was on my mind.”

“I understand that. Perhaps a sedative will help you sleep,” he said as he stood and started walking towards the door.

“Iason,” Riki said as he stopped typing. He waited until the blond was facing him to continue. “Aisha is gone. Valen wiped his mind months ago.”

He was silent. “Yes, I’m aware of my brother’s state.”

“There’s no way to recover him,” Riki said as he stood. “He’ll be Valens slave forever at this rate.”

“What is your point, Riki?”

“I want to test it on him. If we can break Valens hold on Aisha, then we might be able to do the same on the others as well,” he whispered.

Iason was silent. “It is possible that shorting the chips can cause a mind wipe all on its own, Riki. With Aisha’s mental status, we would have no way to know.”

Riki looked down at the computer in silence. “It was just an idea. Don’t have to be so mean about it.”

Confused, Iason walked up to the desk, so he and Riki were standing on opposite sides. “Riki, I know you are smart. I know you can probably figure all of this out with time. But why do you care so much about freeing my brother’s?”

“I don’t care about freeing them, Iason. I care about freeing you.”

“I’m here with you, Riki. Even if you have to disable me via the computer, I’ll still be with you. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“Yes, there is,” Riki yelled. “Iason, I’ve barely slept over the last week. I keep waking up in fear that you will…you’ll be under Valens control again,” he cried as a tear slid down his left cheek. “I want to sleep without fear, Iason.”

The former elite was silent as he looked in Riki’s eyes. “Riki…come here,” he said as he stepped around the desk and held his right arm out.

Hesitantly Riki walked around the corner of the desk and leaned on Iason’s chest. “I…I’m scared.”

Without delay, Iason wrapped his arms around Riki. “I’m sorry you feel this way. I’m sorry there is nothing I can do to stop your fears.” He rubbed Riki’s back. “I wish you had told me sooner.”

“I didn’t want to think about it. I thought the dreams would stop on their own if I just let them go,” he whispered. “I thought if we had sex and nothing happened, I wouldn’t be scared anymore.”

Iason looked down then kissed Riki’s head. “I’m sorry you were so hurt by that incident. I will let you do anything you want to make sure that you feel safe,” he whispered as he released Riki.

Riki stepped back and looked at Iason. “I’ll take a sleeping pill,” he whispered.

“Come on,” Iason said as he wrapped his left arm around Riki’s waist and walked to the door, activating it. “To bed, or come to get the pill?”

“I want some water,” he mumbled as he leaned on Iason’s chest. “Take me to the kitchen,” he said as he wrapped his arms around Iason’s neck and bent his knees.

Iason glanced down at Riki before using his left arm to support Riki’s weight. “I’ll tolerate this once,” Iason said as he walked to the kitchen. “Sit here,” he said as he pushed the mongrel onto the counter.

He walked over to the fridge and grabbed one of the refilled bottles. Closing the door, he set it down on the counter and looked around.

“Do you know where Cal stores the medication,” Riki asked as he took a drink from the bottle.

Iason glared at Riki in reply. He turned and started opening different cupboards looking for the item he was searching for.

“Master Iason,” Cal called out, trying to hold back a yawn. “Is there anything I can retrieve for you?”

Riki turned around on the counter to see the half-asleep furniture. He jumped off the counter and walked over to him. “Hey kid, sorry if we woke you. Iason is trying to find the sedatives to knock me out,” he said as he set his left hand on Cal’s head.

The teen paused as he glanced over at Iason who was still searching. “All medicines are kept in the rear bathroom,” he said, which caused Iason to stop his search. “However…I’m sorry but we are all out. Master Riki used the last one when he had a fever. Katze tried to find more, but he’s had no luck.”

Slowly Riki and Iason made eye contact with one-another. “Well, that sucks.”

“Thank you, Cal. Please return to bed. Riki and I are retiring for night,” Iason said as he held out a hand for Riki to take. “Come Riki. Leave Cal alone.”

“Sleep well, kid,” Riki said as he grabbed his water then took Iason’s hand. “What now?”

Iason was silent as he directed Riki down the hallway. “Tomorrow we will pay Valen a visit. We will warn him that if he tries something like that again, it won’t bode well for him.”

“You sure that’s a good idea,” Riki asked as he leaned on Iason for support.

He sighed as the bedroom door opened for them. “I believe it is the only option we have available to us at this point, Riki. You are afraid to sleep,” he said as he picked Riki up and tossed him on the bed. “And I can’t have that.”

Riki closed his eyes and leaned into the pillow. “I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to go, Iason. I’ll go with the guys tomorrow and talk to Valen. They will cover me if needed,” he said as he opened his eyes and looked over at Iason. “Why are you just standing there?”

“Processing,” Iason said before walking around to his side of the bed. He removed the robe and dropped it on the chair before crawling under the sheets. “Contemplating the idea of taking you or not.”

He turned his head to look at Iason and smiled. “Not tonight. I’m too tired,” he said as he sat up enough to grab the pillow from under his head. He flipped on his stomach, holding the pillow close under himself. “Try not to touch me,” he whispered before closing his eyes.

“Would you like help removing your attire?”

“I’m only wearing boxers.”

“I know.”

Riki opened his eyes and glared at Iason. “I’m keeping my boxers on, Iason. Now let me sleep,” he said as he closed his eyes.

“Of course,” Iason said as he moved more into a spot where he would be able to sleep without Riki. “Although, are you sure you don’t want to crawl under the sheet with me?”

“It’s hot enough in here already,” he mumbled.

Iason laid quietly, watching Riki fall asleep. Every time he saw Riki move, he had to fight the urge to comfort it.

..

“Have you been staring at me all night,” Riki asked after opening his eyes and looking at Iason.

“Perhaps,” Iason whispered. “How did you sleep?”

Riki was silent for a moment. “A little better. How long was I out for?”

“About six hours. A little more than, I believe.”

He closed his eyes and curled into the pillow. “Can’t believe you have been staring at me all night.”

Iason reached forward to run the fingers of his right hand through Riki’s hair. “Believe it or not, my pet, I spend the better part of every night staring at your sleeping form.”

“Creepy,” Riki mumbled as he pushed himself up to fall on his side, facing Iason. “Least I managed to sleep.”

“I did worry a few times. I thought you were going to wake up,” Iason whispered as he set his hand on the Riki’s ear. “I hope you feel rested?”

Riki closed his eyes and shrugged. “I guess,” he mumbled. “I’m going to take a shower then get the guys up and moving so we can talk to Valen,” he said as he rolled onto his back to slide over the edge of the bed. “Want to come shower with me?”

Iason took a deep breath as he looked over Riki’s body. “There are many things I want to do to you, Riki. Because of them, I don’t think I should take a shower with you right now,” he said as he watched the mongrel. “Assuming you leave the meeting with Valen without any damage, I’m going to take you in a few days, Riki.”

He turned and glanced over his shoulder. “So you think. Depending on what happens with Valen, you and I might not be sleeping together for a while,” he said as he walked into the bathroom.

The blond was silent as he watched Riki walk away. “Daring little mongrel,” Iason said as he sat up and slid out of bed. Walking into the closet, he grabbed some loose clothes and put them on. He exited the room and walked into the living room.

“Morning, Master,” Cal said with a bow. “What shall I make for breakfast?”

“Anything is fine,” he said as he looked around. “Where are the mongrels?”

Cal nodded. “Luke is taking a shower, Norris messing with his hair, and Sid has gone to get something that I’m not actually sure what it is,” he listed off.

Iason glanced over his shoulder at the bedroom door. “Riki will be wanting to go out with his mongrel friends after they have breakfast. We will need to have a medical kit ready for his return, just in case.”

The teen paused before bowing. “Yes, Master.”


End file.
